Just Like Bobby
by FateSeas
Summary: Abbagayle is just like her father Bobby Mercer.She lives in a house full of guys and she wonders what she will do in her life to come.Watch as her events in her life begin to unravel.
1. Opening Up

_**"Just Like Bobby"**_

**_Hey!My name's Abbagayle Angelina Mercer.Well,I'm 16 and I was born on November 6, 1991.I love my family,I have three uncles and my father is Bobby Mercer.He's a complete control freak!I hate it when I he doesn't let me hang out with my friends sometimes.My dad is a hothead and stupid thing you say will get him pissed.I'm very close with my uncle,Jack.I want to be just like him,a rockstar.I love his music,his clothes,the way he rock's out on the stage,it's just everything!I must say thanks to my dad I'm a lot like him.I have a very hot temper,I'm mean sometimes,very standoffish,very protective and just a completely different person from everyone else.I'm a scorpio and I not that mean like the rest of them.I have a heart.Well,lemme see here,I love playing hockey but apparently I can't play it when my dad's playing...they guys would kill me!I absoulutly love listenting to Nirvana,Pantera,Slipknot,Hawthorne Heights,Disturbed,Seether,Otep,Cradle of Filth andy kind of rock that has hard beats.I want to start my own band and I'm in the process of doing that.My favorite color's are black,grey,silver,and more dark colors.I don't know man...my viewpoint on the world is soo strange.I think the world is one ball of food.All kinds of food.We eat it up and knowingly we're not suppose to eat it,we continue.Our pops tells us to chill out,we don't listen (God is our pops).Until that day when we're all done eating the food,our father will come back and judge.Anywho,I'm wierd so mind me,please!Well,I'm single but I really do like my friend.He's a really cool guy but I'm in the friends zone right now,it sucks.My dad suspects that I like him,too which is really bad.My past life,to let you,wasn't all peaches and cream.My dad had sex with a beautiful latino girl and when she told him she was pregnant,he left her!Just like that!Then,when she delivered the baby (me) she put me on my pop's front porch and left me there.Evelyn heard me and so she took me in.They took a DNA test to see if I was Bobby's and I was.He was 18 at the time and he didn't have a job,so Evelyn helped him out.Eventhough she was pissed off at him,she still helped him.Well,to this day,me and my dad are close.There were nurmorus fights and shootouts here but we managed to stick together.No matter what my come._**

Abbagayle shut off the camara and placed it on her desk.She jumped in the bed and turned off her light hoping to have a sweet dream.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

_**New Story guys!I hope you like it!Review: )**_


	2. I Don't Really Like You

_**"I Don't Really Like You"**_

Abbagayle woke up the next morning.She got out the bed slowly and walked out the room.Bobby was in the bathroom but she still went inside.

"Morning..." Abbagayle said in a husky voice.

"Morning...got school today?" Bobby said as he placed the tooth paste on the toothbrush.

"Your suppose to know that.Yes,I'm going to school today it's Monday" Abbagayle sat on the toilet seat.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah.You want me to drive you-"

"Nevermind dad,I got it.Besides Aaron suppose to walk with me" Abbagayle got up and took her toothbrush while Bobby brushed his teeth.

"I don't like that Aaron boy" Bobby spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth with the cold water.Abbagayle pushed Bobby over a little so she could see herself in the mirror,"Why you always walking with that fag?" Abbagayle rolled her eyes.

"He's not gay!For you info he had a girlfriend but they broke up"

"Because he's gay!" Bobby laughed.

"He's not gay-you know what I'm not gonna even argue with you!" Bobby walked out the bathroom and stood in the archway.

"I don't know why your denying it,he's gay" Jack came out of his room with just his pj pants on,"Just like your uncle here" Jack growled he and stuck his middle finger up at Bobby.

"How you know I was talking about you?" Bobby grinned.

"Shut the fuck up" Jack said as he walked down the steps.

"Well,you need to have a hobby dad,instead of always bothering uncle Jackie all the fuckin time" Abbagayle spat out the toothpaste.

"Whateva,take a shower,get dressed,eat,and get the fuck outta of my house" Bobby said as he walked towards the steps.

"Great father figure!" Abbagayle said as she rinsed her toothbrush,"Asshole..." Abbagayle closed the door and began taking a shower.She washed her long brown hair in the warm water.After her shower,Abbagayle changed into her black t-shirt,cut up jeans,and her Anarchy converses.Abbagayle walked down the steps with her Scarface messenger bag and threw it on the couch.She headed to the kitchen where she smelled pancakes,bacon,and eggs and she saw some cereal on the table.

"Ummm,for me?" Abbagayle smirked at Jack.

"No,it's for me" Jack smiled and took out milk,a bowl,and some Frosted Flakes.He placed right in front of Abbagayle.

"Oh,thanks" She opened the cereal.

"Your welcomed...I heard you got a boyfriend" Jack took out the orange juice.

"Exactly..." Abbagayle poured the cereal in the bowl.

"Who's your boyfriend?!" Jack yelled and he turned around to face her.

"I do have a boy that's a friend,he's not a companion or partner" Jack laughed at Abbagayle.

"That's what you call a boyfriend?!" Jack sat across from Abbagayle.

"Yeah,I don't just stick on one word ,"boyfriend", I use other words.It shows that I have a broad vocabulary" Abbagayle poured the milk in the bowl and took the spoon from Jack's cereal.

"Yeah,and it shows that your a smart ass too" Jack bowed his head and held Abbagayle's hands,"_God is good,God is great,every thank_ _you for our food we are about to eat,Amen_" Jack picked his head up and began eating.

"So,are you going back to LA anytime soon?" Jack stopped eating.

"How'd you know?" Jack had a little bit of syrup on the side of his face.

"My pops told me..." Abbagayle stared at Jack in anger,"...Why are you always leaving me?" She asked calmly eventhough she wanted to yell at him she didn't.

"I have to get this CD done sweetie,oh...oh,don't be angry at me" Jack held Abbagayle's soft hands,"I'm sorry..." Jack got up and hugged her.

"It's okay...when will you be back?" Jack looked up at her as he kneeled down.

"I'll be back in two months or so..." Abbagayle's head went down.

"When are you leavin?"

"...Tonight..." Abbagayle's head flew up and she looked surprise and angry.

"Jesus!You should have told me days before this!" Abbagayle yelled at Jackie,"You dropped a fuckin bomb on me!"

"I know I dropped a bomb on you-" Abbagayle interuped Jack.

"No,a fuckin bomb on me!" Jack nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Abby.What scares the shit outta me is that your just like Bobby,in some ways,Bobby is known to be the king of grudge.I think you took more triaits from him than your mother" Usually,if someone else said that,Abby would punch the shit outta them,but since it's Jackie,she didn't.She didn't even yell at him.

"Yeah,I know" Jackie hugged her and then sat back in his chair.

"You good?"

"Yeah I'm good" Jack smirked at her.

"Good,now finish your cereal" Jack smiled at Abbgayle and she continued eating her cereal.Then,the door bell rung and Abbagayle jumped up.

"It's Aaron" Abby ran to the door leaaving Jack a little puzzled at the way she reacted.Abbagayle quickly opened the door and smiled at Aaron.

"Hey Aaron" Aaron smiled a her.

"Wassup Abby" Aaron smiled at her,quickly his smile went away as he saw Bobby come down the steps.

"Wanna come in?" Abbagayle asked,Bobby stared him down as he stood behind Abby with his arms crossed.

"No!I think I'm gonna stay out here" Aaron had a frightened look on his face.

"Why?" Abby looked behind her.Bobby quickly wipped away his frown to his smiley face.Abby sighed,"Hold on for one minute..." Aaron nodded his head and Abby closed the door.

"Little prick" Bobby said under his breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!Why was you standing there watching me socialize with my friend?!" Abbagayle had an angry exspression on her face.

"He's not the one to be socializin with!He's a little bastard that's what he is,can't you fuckin see?!" Bobby held Abby's arms.

"Oh please!Dad,your gonna stay out of my personal life alright!It's non of your buisness who the fuck I talk to!" Abbagayle stormed over to the couch and grabbed her scarface bag and took her black Northface coat out of the closet.Bobby hugged Abby.

"I'm sorry" Bobby said as he whispered it into Abby's ears.

"...It's okay..." She sighed and rolled her eyes.Bobby broke the hug and opened the door for Abby.Aaron was sitting on the stoop waiting for Abby in the cold.Bobby pushed Abby out the door and slammed it.

"Fucker!" Abby yelled,she giggled as she went down the steps.Aaron got up and they began walking to school.

"So,that's how you talk to your father?" Aaron asked as he had his hands in his pocket.

"Yup.You see,me and my dad communicate like how a crackhead would communicate with a drug dealer,in a crazy way.I began picking up that attitued when I was about 8,now I'm screwed up just like him. Like father like daughter" Abby smirked as the smoke of her hot breath came into the air.

"So,he doesn't care if you curse?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"No,he just wants me to get good grades and not be like him in the academic level" Abby smiled and looked at the sky watching the clouds move away as the sun broke through.

"You have a beautiful smile..." Aaron blurted out.

"What?" Abby brought her attention back to Aaron.

"...I said..." Aaron gulped,"That you have a beautiful smile..." Abby smirked and she began blushing.

"Thanks..." Abbagayle's head went down as she blushed.

"You look like your dad a lot" Abby's head flew up.

"No I dont'!" Abby had a frown yet a smirk on her face.

"Yes you do!" Aaron giggled.Abby pulled out her mirror and looked at herself.

"Oh...your right...I do look like him!Ewww!" Abbagayle had a disgusted look on her face.She then closed the mirror and they began walking.

"Nothin gay here but,your dad isn't bad looking at all.I'm sure he get's a lot of girls" Abby smirked at Aaron.

"Actually he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while,he usually has girls everywhere all over the house and shit.I even got into a fight with a hooker before,she said somethin stupid and I punch the shit outta her.Then we really got into it,and I won.I just wish he could find a partner,ya know?Someone to lean onto when I'm gone besides Jackie,or Angel" Aaron smirked.The rest of the walk talking about life.They arrived at a large building,students were everywhere.As usual,there were the groups of kids.There were the preps,the popular kids,the jocks,the cheerleaders,the normies,the goths,the hip hop kids,the drama peoples,headbangers,and then there were the ones who didn't belong to a group at all: Abby.Aaron belonged to a group,he belonged to the jock group. Although he belonged to that group he still hung out with other people.Abby walked up the steps to the high school and walked in with Aaron by her side.People stared at her and Aaron,they didn't exspect Aaron to hang around her,noone does!Most of the girls and guys are afraid of her.Last week,Abby got into a fight with a cheerleader.

_**Flashback**_

**_Abby sat at the lunch table alone listening to her i-pod and eating her cheeseburger.She wasn't paying attention to whatever was going on,she just focused on her journal and that was it.Cheerleader,Christina,came with her crew to the empty table where Abby sat._**

**_"What do you want?" Abbagayle asked in a dull way.She didn't look up at them she just focused on the book._**

**_"What do I want?I want you to stop acting like a bitch!" Christina crossed her arms and so did her group._**

**_"A bitch?Why such a harsh name dicklips?" Abby pulled her hood back and looked up at Christina and her crew._**

**_"Dicklips,huh?When was the last time you got layed?Umm,never bitchie virgin!" Abby got up and tightened her fists._**

**_"Listen you puta,if you was smart enough you'll back the fuck up and go back to your malibu barbie life!" Abbagayle rolled her eyes.People began noticing the conflict and they all had their eyes on Abby._**

**_"No,you need to back the fuck up!" Christina yelled and Abbagayle stepped up to her._**

**_"You think I'm fuckin playing with you!I'm tellin you to get your scrawny little anorexic ass away from me!Or,I'ma have to kick your mothafuckin ass,dead serious!" Abbagayle began acting ghetto._**

**_"Oh please,that's why your mother left your stupid ass fether.He's shit,he would level up to anything!" Christina and began walking away but Abby pulled Christina's hair and flung her on the floor.Abby punched a kicked,she fought like a boxer.The security gaurds and the principal ran into the lunchroom.They broke up the fight.Christina was crying and bleeding,Abbagayled,however,wasn't injured._**

**_"Escort this young lady to my office,now!" The principal yelled at the security guard and they tried their best the get her to the office.People crowed around the two girls.They took Abbagayle to the office and there she was suspened for two days._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Abbagayle opened her locker door and took out her books.Everyone stared at her,she got annoyed and decided to speak up.

"Well...what the fuck ya'll lookin at?!Shit!" Abby rolled her eyes and went back to getting her belongings.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Another story?!Yes!Review peoples!_**


	3. After the School Day

_**"After the School Day"**_

It was 2:50 PM and Abby got out of school. Usually everyne gets out of school at around 2:30PM. Abbagayle walked down the empty school hallway and opened the door. Noone was there,everyone went home. She walked home quietly, thinking about all the event's that happened on that day, Monday. Abby walked slow but fast enough for her to get home. Abbagayle finally reached home,before she even went in the house,she saw someone on her front lawn. Then she looked at the house and it was covered with snow balls and graffitti. The person looked like he was urinating. Abbagayle quickly ran up to the kid.

"Hey!What the fuck are you doing?!" the child looked up and he had a pale but shocked look on his face.

"Nothing!" The kid ran off and Abbagayle then ran after him. The kid was fast,but she still caught him.

"You little shit!You did that?!" Abbagayle grabbed the kid by his coat and picked him up, "I told you!You and little fucking friends stay the fuck away from my house!You little bastard!" Abbagayle looked just like Bobby when she was angry. The kid was crying but she didn't care, "Come by my fucking house again and I'll cut your little fingers off!" She then dropped him on the hard cement ground. The child ran away and Abbagayle went in the house in an angry mood. Bobby slouched on the couch watching MTV Cribs and eating chips. Abbagayle took off her coat and threw her messenger bag on the floor.

"Who the fuck has an elevator in their house?Rented!HA!" Bobby laughed as he watched tv. Abbagayle came in the livingroom slowly and she looked angry, "What the fuck's wrong with you?" Abbagayle stared at Bobby before responding.

"You know what?One of those little fucks threw snowballs and shit all over our house!" Bobby's exspression changed.

"Did you threaten them?" Abbagayle nodded.

"And,one of the little bastards pissed on our front lawn" Bobby jumped up and walked to the door, Abbagayle followed. They quickly found the kid that pissed on the lawn, he was bragging about pissing on the lawn to his friends. Bobby quickly grabbed the kid and picked him up.

"You little shit!Did you piss on my front lawn?!HUH?!" The kid started crying. Abbagayle stood behind Bobby smirking, "Answer me you little bastard!" the child stopped crying.

"Yes..." Bobby dropped the kid on the ground and bent down.

"Listen,if you ever come by my house and piss or shit or through fucking snowballs at it your fucking dead! I mean it!" Bobby stood up and looked at the four kids, "If you little shits do the same thing your going six feet under!Hear me?!" the kids nodded their heads and ran away leaving, the kid on the floor followed. Bobby and Abbagayle walked back in the house. Jack was sitting on the couch watching Fuse.

"I saw you guys threatening that little kid" Jack laughed as he watched Otep's "Blood Pig", "I've got to admit,that was funny!" Abby sat next to Jack. Bobby went in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that little bastard pissed on our lawn and he covered the house with graffitti, shit!" Jack's sleepy eyes widened.

"He did what?"

"Little Fucker, yeah! That's what the bastard did!" Abbagayle rolled her eyes.

"Little bastards..." Jack's focus went back on the tv.

"Aren't you suppose to be leaving?" Jack looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm waiting for the taxi to come"

"Sucks that your still leaving"

"I know but I'll be back"

"Good..." Abbagayle stared at the tv for a moment before getting up and going upstairs. Abbagayle closed the door and turned on her cam recorder.

**_Abbagayle's Cam Recorder _**

**_Hey guys, well what can I say about today. It was a calm day that is until I came home. Some little fucker pissed on our lawn, threw snowballs at our house, and graffitied the house! Little bastards! Anywho, I'm suppose to go to open school night with my dad. I bet you he didn't even remember tonight's open school night and if he did he should recieve an award for it! Yeah, right! Okay so, I gotta get ready for tonight. See Ya!_**

Abbagayle turned off her her cam recorder and changed her clothes. She wore her black and red Jackass pajama pants, her Slipknot t-shirt, and her Anarchy converses. She went downstairs to find Bobby sluching on the couch.

"Dad, you know...tonight's open school night" Abbagayle walked over to the couch and sat next to her father.

"What?" Bobby said as he turned his head towards her.

"Tonight's open school night" Bobby had a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" Abbagayle shook her head.

"Really"

"Oh I-" Abbagayled interupted him.

"I knew you forgot! What the fuck do you do all day? Sleep on your ears?" Abbagayle jumped off the couch and Bobby got up.

"I'm sorry!"

"No! You never really pay attention to me!All you do is bring these fucking sluts all over the fucking house! You don't give a shit about me!" Abbagayle ran up the steps.

"ABBAGAYLE!" Bobby yelled her name and she didn't open the door, "Abbagayle, get your fucking ass down her! Now!" Bobby yelled. She still didn't open the door, "5...4...3...2...-" Abbagayle opened the door.

"Alright!" She stood at the top of the steps.

"Get down here...now" Bobby said in a firm way. Abbagayle rolled her eyes and walked down the steps slowly.

"What?" She said as she stood in front of Bobby.

"Listen, Abby...I'm sorry for forgetting about your open school night thingy. I didn't mean to...can you forgive me?" Abbagayle stared at Bobby.

"..." Abbagayled sighed, "Okay, I forgive you" Bobby hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay?" Abbagayle shook her head, "Listen, I don't want you to think that those other women are more important than you. Your the only women I loved besides, Grandma Evie and..." Bobby paused.

"...And my ma" Bobby nodded his head.

"Yeah...your mother" Abbagayle stared at her father knowing he still thinks about her.

"Dad...I love you" Bobby looked at Abbagayle.

"I love you too Abby" Bobby hugged her, "What time is this open school night shit?"

"It's starts at 4:00"

"What time is it?" Bobby looked at the clock on the tv, "Oh it's 3:30,shit come on let's get to the school" Bobby grabbed his jacket and they walked to the car.

"I hope I passed" Bobby opened the car door for Abby, she jumped in and he closed it for her.

"You think you won't pass?" Bobby asked as he turned on the car.

"Yeah"

"You'll pass...I'll make sure of it" Bobby drove off to the school.

_**Author's Note to wonderful people!**_

**_Review peeps! _**


	4. Open School Night

_**"Open School Night"**_

Abbagayle and Bobby walked into the school. Abbagayle's police dimmed glasses fell a little bit off her face. She and Bobby walked down the hallway. There were kids and parents everywhere, they came in and out of classrooms and they stayed on their cellphones. Then once Bobby and Abbagayle walked down the hallway, they had their eyes glued on them. Bobby grilled a guy who was staring at him. Abbagayle rolled her eyes at Christina and her parents. Bobby and her finally arrived at the classroom.

"Yeah...we're trying to find Mr. Princhold, is this his class?"

"Oh ,yes I'm Mr. Princhold, and you are?" He smiled at Bobby.

"Bobby Mercer, Abbagayle's father" Bobby and Mr.Princhold shook hands.

"Come, sit Mr. Mercer" They all sat down.

Mr. Princhold sighed, "What can I say? She one of my best students, she thinks quick and she's an amazing writer" Bobby and Abbagayle smiled at each other, "Although she's had problems with some-" Abbagayle interupted him.

"Mostly all..." She looked down.

"... Mostly all of the students in the school, her work is amazing. She turns in all her assignments and all the projects. She quiet in class and she answers all the questions I throw at her" Bobby smiled at Abbagayle.

"So what's her grade?" Bobby asked.

"...She gets a 65 in my class" Mr. Princhold's smile went away and Bobby had a shocked look on his face, so did Abbagayle.

"What?!A 65?!" Abbagayle jumped up.

"Why does she get a 65?!" Bobby asked.

"Because she didn't hand in one of my work"

"Well...how much work do I owe you?" Abbagayle crossed her arms.

"One piece of work..." Mr. Princhold's smile came back.

Bobby stared at him in silence and he had a frown on his face. Bobby giggled a little bit, then he punched Mr. Princhold. Minutes later, Bobby was thrown out the school. Abbagayle and Bobby stood outside the school in the cold winter weather.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!Dad that was my fucking teacher!" Abbagayle yelled at Bobby as he got up off the floor.

"Well, right now you should be fucking thanking me!Instead of yelling at me!" Bobby picked up his hat.

"No!I shouldn't be thanking you!What the fuck!All I could have done was give him that one piece of paper that all-"

"No it's not all! He's fucking racist!" Abbagayle's eyes widened.

"How?!"

"Your darker than me! Aren't you!"

"I know I am! Mom was Puerto Rican and Dominican!I'm not sure where your going with this!" Abby yelled at her father.

"Fucking racist bastard!I should have done more damage on his face!Fucking asshole" Bobby walked towards the car and Abby followed.

"You took it out of proportion!" She yelled as she followed her father.

"I had to, your a good fucking student and you should get a higher grade!What the fuck he's talking about?!65 my ass!" Bobby got into the car and Abby jumped in too.

"Your a crazy fucking man, you know that?" Abby had a frown on her face.

"I know that, it's obvious" Bobby drove off.

"Now how the fuck am I going to show my face at school now?" Abby stared out the window.

"Here's how: you walk into the school without a bag over your face and there!You showed your face at school" Bobby said in a sarcastic way.

"Your right! I'll do that tommorrow without getting stared at" Abbagayle also said in a sarcastic way and she added a smirk.

"Why you bein a smart ass?" Bobby turned to Abbagayle.

"Because I want to!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, you need to stop that shit!" Bobby fired back.

"I don't need to stop anything!" Abbagayled yelled at him.

"Listen, I'm tired of our smart ass comments! And you better stop fuckin yellin at me! I'm your father, respect me" Bobby said in a demanding tone.

"Yeah,whateva" Abbagayle said as she turned on the radio.

"No, don't shrug that-" Bobby stopped and looked at the radio station. It was playing his favorite song "Smack That" by Akon and Emimen, "Oh...my song!" Bobby turned up the volume and Abbagayled laughed at her father.

"Smack that all on the floor,Smack that give me some more,Smack that 'till you get sore,Smack that oh-oooh!" Bobby said singing along with the song and Abbagayle joined in.

"Are you still gonna yell at me?" Abbgayle asked during the song.

"Shh, my favorite part's comin!" Bobby said frowning at Abbagayle.

"Whateva" She turned to look out the window.

"And yeah I'm still gonna yell at you" Bobby said and he continued singing along with the song, Abbagayle giggled.

"We're soo fuckin odd" She said under her breath.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_I know an odd chapter huh? Okay guys you know the drill, review!_**


	5. Seperate Lives

_**"Seperate Lives"**_

The week went by so quickly and before you know it, it was Friday. Abbagayle looked at the clock on the wall while her teacher was talking about homework.

"Okay guys, I wanted you to know that essays are due after I see you from the break. Make sure you get the chapters of the book read because we're gonna do a pop quiz on it when you come back. So...Abbagayle" Mr. Princhold looked at her and Abbagayle immediatley turned her attention to him.

"Yeah" She licked her lips.

"What's soo facinating about the clock?" He fixed his papers.

"Well, I wanna get outta this class..." She said in a smart ass way.

"You could leave...but remember if you leave you won't get a 65 this time" He said in a firm way. Abbagayle began laughing and everyone's attention came to her.

"Nah, that was funny! How's the bruise goin? Is it healing well?" Abbagayle leaned over on her desk.

"If your going to make smart comments in my class I don't want them so I suggest-" She cut her teacher off.

"No I suggest you to leave me the fuck alone because I didn't start shit with you, and I'm not very imcompetent when it comes to knowing when people are trying to get back at me" She rolled her eyes and sloutched on the chair.

"Young lady, you need to stop your childish attitued-" Abbagayle interupted her teacher again.

"No! Childish?! I'm childish?! You should look at yourself Mr. Princhold! Your taking this like a fucking baby-"

"Listen, don't you use foul language at me missy-" Abbagayle jumped up.

"First off, I'm not no missy! Second off, I don't know who the fuck you talkin to like that! Lemme tell you somethin, you've been giving me hell all this week and now I'm not taking this shit anymore, you here me?!" Abbagayle sounded like her father with his Italian voice, and she pointed at Mr. Princhold.

"Sit down Ms. Mercer!" He said in a firm way and he stood up.

"No! I don't play that shit! Just because my pops punched the fuck outta you doesn't mean it's my fault ight? So if you wanna keep torturing me and giving me extra homework than it's gonna be a motherfuckin problem ight?!" She yelled at him and she grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Sit down this instance young lady!" His eyes began turning red.

"Look at you, you mad now because I'm tellin the fucking truth right?! So, you need to check your motherfuckin self before bothering and judging others!" The bell rang and everyone got up and headed to the door, Abbagayle included.

"MS. MERCER!" Abbagayle threw up her middle fingers and everyone was shocked at her. She walked out the classroom as Mr. Princhold called her name. Abby put on her hood and turned on her i-pod to "I am Hated" from Slipknot. She walked down the cold winter street. In no time, she made it home. Abbagayle threw her bag down on the floor and began searching for her father.

"DAD!DAD!DAD!" Abbagayle looked in the livingroom, kitchen, and in the laundry room; he wasn't there, "Where the fuck are you?!" She looked upstairs and noone was home. Abby tripped but ran down the stairs into the backyard and noone was home, "Why isn't he home?!Oh yeah...he got work today...Oh well" She came back into the warm house and took off her boots. Abby got comfortable and changed into her "Nightmare Before Christmas" pajama pants, Slipknot t-shirt, and her Pirates of the Caribbean slippers. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and came downstairs. Abby began watching tv and began eating Coffee ice cream.

* * *

_**Jack's Concert**_

_Jack walked on the stage with his sleeve cut t-shirt, jeans with chains, eyeliner, and messy hair. All the girls began sceaming and clapping their hands for Jack. Then, the rocking out started:_

_**"Remedy"** (Oringinally by Seether, a very good song!)_

_**Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back **_

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

_Jack jumped off the stage and onto the crowd. Girls ripped Jack shirt off and they were all sceaming and crying. The security gaurds pulled Jack off the crowd and he jumped back on the stage. He drank some water and through up the rock sign._

* * *

_**Angel's Wanting**_

_Angel sat at the bar with one of his homies, Trey._

_"Yo, isn't that Sofi?" Trey pointed at the Latino girl with the long black hair._

_"Sofi?! Where?!" Angel looked around histerically._

_"She right there!" Trey pointed at Sofi and Angel saw her._

_"Damn..." Angel shook his head but still stared at her._

_"Yeah, I heard she's with someone else now but she ain't happy" Trey drank his beer._

_"Who you heard this from?"_

_"Around the block, some of the girls was talkin bout her on the stoop" _

_"Oh..." Angel stared at Sofi and Sofi was staring right back at him. Angel sat there for a couple of minutes until he decided to go over to Sofi, "Hold up, I'll be back" Angel got up._

_"Where you goin? To Sofi?" Trey yelled._

_"The fuck up" Angel said in a strong voice. Sofi stared at Angel as he came over to the table._

_"Angel..." Sofi said clearing her throat as her friend sat across from her._

_"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back" She walked pass Angel and left Sofi and Angel alone. He sat next to her and she stared at her food._

_"...Sofi..." She glanced at him._

_"Yes..." Sofi kept staring at her food._

_"...Do you still love me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you still love me?" Sofi sighed._

_"I'm not going to lie to Angel, I still do but my question is...do you still love me?" Sofi had a serious look on her face._

_"I don't have to hesitate to say I still love you, Sofi" Angel grabbed her hand, "...I don't..." She sighed and got up. Sofi grabbed her black coat and pulled Angel up off the chair. Trey yelled Angel's name but he kept walking. They ran outside and into the cold winter street. Angel and Sofi ran into the car and drove off._

* * *

**_Bobby's Occupation_**

_Bobby threw the guy out of the strip club._

_"Get the fuck outta here! You don't put your motherfuckin hands on a women like that!" Bobby yelled and watched the guy walk off._

_"Fucking punks huh?" Big Mic stood by the door with his arms crossed._

_"Yeah, bunch of bastards. They don't know how to treat a women the right way" Bobby grew a frown on his face._

_"I know what you talkin bout man" Big Mic pulled out a smoke._

_"They beat the shit outta women and they exspect them to make dinner for them the next fuckin day! What the fuck is that?!" _

_"Yeah man, my sister was beaten the shit outta one day and I had to whop that fucker's ass" _

_"Man, I just wish women would get the respect that they deserve" Bobby sighed._

_"Are you gonna become apart of some form of Women's rights or somethin?"_

_"No! I'm just sayin" Bobby stared at the nightime sky._

_"So Bobby, when you gonna get a girl?"_

_"I have no idea...most of the girls I got aren't the companiona type, they're a bunch of whores"_

_"You were just all about the women's right thingy-ma-jig and now your callin women-" Bobby cut him off._

_"Not women in general, women that are loose. I love women but some women that have no respect for themselves I don't really feel that wholeness in them. They know about self confidence but they don't wanna use it that's why they are called all these foul names. Oh well..." Bobby spat on the floor. Then they saw a beauiful girl with long brown hair, light brown eyes and she was wearing a black and grey coat, black sneakers, and her pajama pants with a t-shirt that had Otep on it and she was running up to the strip club._

_"Excuse me!" She yelled. The girl was shorter than Bobby, about 5'3, "Did you see a girl with long blonde hair and she was wearing a pink coat with sparkly boots on and a mini skirt on?Huh?!" She yelled at Bobby and Big Mic._

_"No, oh! Wait you mean Kelsie?" Bobby asked._

_"Yeah, her name's Kelsie!" She got excited._

_"She works here, she the uh...stripper here" Bobby said. The girl grinded her teeth and pushed Bobby aside, she stormed into the strip club and looked around for her sister._

_"Where the fuck is she?!" She yelled._

_"Ma'am, I gotta ask...what's you name?" Bobby asked in a poilte way._

_"Mia. Where the fuck is she?!" Mia yelled again and some men were staring at her._

_"Uh she's right there" Bobby pointed to the girl moving up and down the pole._

_Mia pointed at her and charged like a bull up to her sister, Bobby followed her. Mia ran up to her sister and jumped on the stage._

_"What the fuck are you doin?!" Mia yelled and her sister screamed._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!" She screamed and tried to cover her body._

_"Get the fuck off the stage!" Mia yelled, "Gimme a fuckin coat or somethin!" Mia demanded and Bobby threw her his jacket. Mia's sister gave her back the jacket after the went to the back of the club. Mia slapped her sister as they headed out the club._

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled at Mia and Mia slapped her again._

_"If I ever catch your motherfuckin ass in this shithole again I swear on my grave you will be in the fuckin hospital! I swear!" Mia walked out the club still having Bobby's jacket in her possession. _

_"Hey man, she still got your jacket" Big Mic said lighting another cigarrette._

_"Good...because I know it's in the presence of an angel" Bobby stared at her as she walked down the street still yelling at her sister._

* * *

**_Jerry's Third Time Around_**

_Jerry sat on the couch watching tv with Daneilla and Amelia._

_"Daddy, can we have some cookies?" Jerry held Amelia in his arms as Daneila played with her dolls._

_"Yes, when mommy comes dowstairs from the bathroom"_

_"She's been in the bathroom for a long time daddy" Daneilla added in._

_"I'm gonna go and check on mommy okay?" Jerry got up and went upstairs. He knocked on the door but Camille wouldn't answer, "Camille, baby!" Jerry yelled. He began hearing crying coming from the bathroom. Then, the door unlocked and Jerry came in._

_Camille was crying and staring at the test._

_"Babe, what happened?" Jerry bent down on his knees._

_"...It's positive!" Camille and Jerry jumped up and hugged each other. They kissed each other and Camille screamed with joy, "I'm soo happy!" Camille yelled._

_"I' am too!" Jerry yelled and held Camille in his arms. _

_"Let's go tell the girls!" They both ran downstairs and stood in the archway of the livingroom._

_"Girls..." Jerry began and they both looked up at their parents._

_"We're having another baby!" Camilled yelled and the Amelia and Daneila screamed. They both jumped up and hugged their parents._

* * *

_**Abbagayle's thoughts**_

"I had a pretty sucky day...but what the fuck...I'm still alive ain't I? OH WELL! Where's the Crunch n' Munch I need it!"

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Otay (my new saying instead of saying okay!) you know what to do, review: )_**


	6. Something Forbidden

_**"Something Forbidden"**_

The next day, Abby sat in her room mixing her music. She had on her black pants with a chain on it, Jackie's sleeve cut shirt, and her hair out. Bobby slowly came in the room.

"Whatcha doin?" Bobby asked as he sat int he chair next Abby.

"I'm mixing my music" She didn't look at Bobby, she stared at the computer.

"I just came in here to bother you" Bobby got up and walked over to Abby's bed. He layed down and stared at the ceiling.

"It's not like you didn't bother me when your not around me" Abbagayle let out a little giggle.

"Whateva. You wanna come to play hockey with us?" Bobby said as he got up.

"Nope" She stared at the computer.

"Fine, be like that" Bobby walked towards the door.

"I will" Abby smirked.

"Whateva, we'll be back by 11" Bobby said before leaving.

"Wait!" Abby yelled.

"What?!" Bobby seemed irritated.

"Why are ya'll stayin out that late?It's 12:00 PM and ya'll going to stay out that late!" Abby said, "You know that I'm a keylock child!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah, I know. Why you tellin me this now?" Bobby asked.

"Because I want you to realize the mental abuse that you've put upon your offspring" Abbagayle sounded intelligent.

"Yeah, so?" Bobby sounded like he did't care.

"What do you mean so?!" She yelled in shock.

"I mean so?"

"OH WELL! Go ahead then!" Abby sighed and Bobby left. She went back to her work. A couple of minutes later, Bobby, Jack, Jerry, and Angel left the house. Abby got up and went to her piano. She pulled out her lyrics, pressed the record button, and began singing:

_**"One of these Days" (Originally by Michelle Branch)**_

_**I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that lead me nowhere  
I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you**_

_**One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home**_

_**Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?**_

_**One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home**_

_**What would you do if I could have you?  
Oh if I could  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
Wouldn't that be nice?**_

_**One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you...**_

Abby turned off her recorder and rewinded the tape. She played it back and listened to herself.

"Okay, gotta add more tightness and strongness in the vocals...I think that's about it" She grabbed her guitar and cleared her throat. Abby pressed record and began singing:

_**"It's You" (Orignally by Michelle Branch)**_

**_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would sell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see _**

And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you, oh it's you

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quite mouth  
And trace the steps with my fingertips

And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you, oh it's you  
Oh it's you

Oh it's you, oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you

Abby sighed and turned off the recorder. She placed her guitar slowly down on the bed and stared at the wall.

**5 Hours Later**

Then, the doorbell rang. Abby got up and ran down the steps. _"Back soo soon?" _Abby thought as she ran down the steps. She opened the door and it was Aaron. Abby was surprised to see him at her front door.

"Hey Abby, I came to check up on you" He said in his deep voice.

"Thanks, I'm cool. I'm home alone and I'm happy cause I don't have to deal with my father and my three uncles" Abby smiled.

"So, I heard you cursed out Mr. Princhold! That's soo cool!" Aaron said with excitment

"Yeah, I felt relieved when I did that" Abby smirked. After about 10 seconds of staring around Abby realized that it was really cold outside, "OH! Oh God! Come in! Come in!" She opened the door wide enough for Aaron to come in. Abby took his coat and placed it on the hanger. Aaron and Abby walked into the livingroom and she turned on the tv.

"You got a nice place, I never been in your house before" Aaron looked around as he sat down on the comfortable couch.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't like any guy coming up in this house that he doesn't know. He knows you but he's too mean to you and you can admit how snarly he is with his fucking attitued. You want anything to drink?" Abby said as she got up and began heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure" Aaron said sitting back on the couch.

"Juice or hot chocolate?" Abby asked standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"I'll go for hot chocolate!" Aaron smiled and Abby nodded.

"Okay!" She went into the kitchen and poured out the old water from the kettle then poured new water inside. She then turned on the stove and placed the kettle on the fire. Abby took out a cup and poured the cocoa in the cup. She turned around to throw away the paper and Aaron was standing there, "Jesus! Aaron, you scared the crap outta me!" She placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry!I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that" Aaron said.

"It's okay. Just don't ever do that again!" She threw away the paper and sat down across from Aaron.

"Next time I'll make sure my prescence is known" Aaron said placing his arms on the table.

"Yeah you just do that" Abby said as she stared out the window looking at the clear nighttime sky.

"So how is it living with all guys?" Aaron asked as he layed his arms on the table.

"It's not as bad as it may seem. I fit in with them. They accept me for who I am, they don't judge me like the rest of the world. Yeah, they judge the people I know but never me. I would want a female figure in the house- just as long as she's not a stripper, hooker, slut, or a whore. She'll be a bad role model to me!" Aaron and Abby laughed.

"I know right!" Aaron said in between his laughs.

"Well, do you have any siblings?" Abby asked turning her brown eyes towards him.

"I have one sib, his name is Joshua. He's 14, cool kid. He's my full brother. I love him to death, I think it's really cool having him around. He can get a little annoying sometimes but what sibling doesn't?"

"The really anti social ones!" Aaron giggled.

"Yeah, the anti social ones. So, who's your favorite uncle?" Abbagayle turned her head, facing towards Aaron.

"I thought you'd never ask! My fav uncle? Well, he's Jack. He's the youngest, I love him to death! He's a rockstar. He sings and plays the guitar in a band called "Spares" he's got a tattoo on his arm of his band's name. The band's cool, we're all close. So I guess, Jack's my fav uncle" Aaron smiled.

"I don't get along with my uncle..." Aaron's head went down.

"Why?If you don't mind me asking" Abby asked in a curious way.

"Well...it's hard for me to say..." Aaron drank down his spit before speaking, "...My uncle molested me when I was a kid...about 6 years old. I was soo afraid to tell my mother and father, I thought "They'll never believe me so why should I tell them?". He continued to doing that to me until I was 8, my mother caught him doing that to me and she pressed charges. He just got out, like a month ago. I saw him yesterday. He came over to my house looking for my mom. I wanted to punch the shit outta him but, I didn't get the chance to cause Josh opened the door. When he saw me, he ran away. All I did was stare at him...I don't like that fact that he's out of jail, my little brother's at risk. I feel awkward, that's why I came here to talk to you" Abby sighed.

"Damn...I'm soo sorry Aaron" Abby placed her hand on Aaron's cold hand.

"Don't be, he should be sorry..." Aaron had his head down.

"Hey..." Abbagayle picked up Aaron's head with her warm hand, "Everything's gonna be okay" She looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Thanks Abby for being there for me, I really appreciate it" Aaron smiled.

"I'm suppose to do this...but don't mention it" Abby removed her hand from Aaron's. The kettle began steaming and Abbagayle jumped up. She turned it off and poured the hot water in the cup. She walked back to the table and gave Aaron his hot cocoa.

"Thanks" He sipped some down.

"Well, you asked for it"

"Actually you asked me if I wanted it" Aaron said sitting up in the chair.

"Shut up!" She yelled and threw the cloth at Aaron.

"You shut up!" He threw it back at her.

"You shut up!" Abby threw it back at him.

"Okay!" Aaron got up and began tickling her.

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!SORRY!" Abby laughed.

"Say uncle!" He kept tickling her.

"UNCLE!" She yelled.

"Louder!" Aaron kept tickling her.

"UNCLE!" She yelled.

"LOUDER!" He yelled again. Then, Aaron's lips accidently fell upon Abby's lips. Aaron and Abbagayle began kissing, he placed his hands on her cheeks. She couldn't resist his soft lips, she felt the entire world stop for a moment. Aaron wanted to kiss her more and more, he felt safe with her, like nothing else mattered. They had a passionate kiss for a couple of minutes. Abby pulled away first and stared at Aaron, "I'm soo sorry, I-I didn't mean to-to!It-it was by-" Abby placed her finger on his lip.

"It's okay...I'm still breathing. I didn't die! I'm fine, but...say no more, finish your hot cocoa" Abby sighed and got up. Aaron slowly moved back to his seat, "I'll be back, I gotta do somethin" Abby ran upstairs and Aaron stared at the cup, wondering why he did that. Abby stood in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to scream on her roof, she was soo happy that the guy she's liked for a while now kissed her. Abbagayle broke out and danced around in the bathroom, her hair flew all over the place. Abby danced like a professional dancer, well she did take dance lessons when she was 9 (not ballet, hip hop dancing). Abby stopped dancing after 10 minutes and giggled. She slowly opened the door and jogged downstairs.

"Back huh?" Aaron asked as Abby entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm back" Abbagayle sat down.

"Are you okay? Cause I heard heavy movement goin on upstairs" Aaron asked as he had a sunny smile on his face.

"I'm good, just a little off at what just happened but-" Aaron interupted her.

"Your happy that I accidently kissed you right?" Aaron asked.

Abbagayle let out a little giggle, "Actually I am, how'd you know?" Abby asked in a suspicious way.

"I had a strange feeling that you did, I am happy too. I feel awkward yet heppy...you pretty much made my day!" Aaron and Abby laughed.

"I did a good deed by kissing the guy that kissed me back, wow! I didn't know I could do such goodness!" Abby said smiling.

"You do such goodness by just being here" Aaron smirked.

"That's such a cool thing to say to a girl, you know that? That should be a pick up line!" Abby and Aaron laughed again.

"I'm never gonna tell that to my friends cause then it's gonna be a trend amongst guys!" Abby smirked.

"Yeah so keep it between me and you" Abbagayle then turned her attention back to the window.

Abby and Aaron spend an hour talking to each other in the livingroom. Abbagayle and Aaron had a wonderful time together, they laughed, joked, and played video games. Then at 8:57 PM, Abby saw Bobby's car pull up to the house.

"Oh SHIT!" Abby yelled, "Shit,shit,shit! Fucking hell!" Abby yelled.

"What?What is it?" Aaron asked.

"My dad's home! You gotta go!" Abby jumped up and pulled Aaron off the couch.

"So what? He could handle someone being around his daughter, he does everyday!" Aaron yelled.

"You gotta get the fuck out cause I don't-Shit!" Abby ran and got his coat, she quickly gave it to him. They both ran out to the backyard door.

"When will I see you again?" Aaron asked as he stood on the steps of the backyard.

"Boy, this is not a romantic comedy movie! You'll see me tommorrow when I'm going to the store!" Abby rushed him out, "Bye!Shit it's comin!" Abby waved her hands in the air.

"Your soo funny when your nervous!" Aaron giggled.

"I know now go!!!" She rushed him. Aaron began running but he turned back around and kissed Abby.

"Thanks for the cocoa!" Aaron smiled at her and he ran into the darkness. Abby bite her bottom lip and smirked. She walked back in the house.

"What the fuck were you doin?" Bobby asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She asked closing the door.

"Fucker took my fucking money that's what the fuck happened to me!" Bobby yelled.

"Who?!" Abby asked as had a smile on her face.

"Fucking person that works at the department store! Jipped me outta my fucking money! Damn bastard!" Bobby yelled and cursed as he opened the refrigerator door.

"Okay dad, you just do all that cursing" Bobby continued cursing as she walked out the kitchen.

"ABBY!" Jack yelled, "ABBY! The fuck man!" Jack yelled at her room the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back at him.

"Where the fuck is my shirt! I fuckin need it!" Jack yelled.

"Why?! Wait who are you yellin at like that?!" She asked.

"You! Now where my fuckin shirt cause I know that Bobby, Angel, and Jerry never wear my clothes. Where is it?!" He was in a panic mode.

"Okay, clam the fuck down Jack!" Abby rolled her eyes at him, and she walked up the steps, "You need to watch who you talkin to like that" Abby pulled Jack's arm. She walked into her room and pulled out the shirt Jack was talking about.

"YES!" Jack smiled at his shirt.

"Next time watch your attitued!" Abby said throwing the shirt at him.

"I'll do so" Jack began walking out.

"Why you in a hurry?" She asked laying on her bed.

"Cause I got a date tonight" Jack smiled.

"With who?"

"Her name's Brandy, she's beautiful man! Anyways, I'll tell you how the date went when I come back" Jack ran into his room. Abby sighed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the kiss she shared with Aaron.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Otay guys, I'm gonna give ya'll the link of where I got the music so you guys could listen to it too. In order for ya'll to do that, go to my profile and look at the most recent update I have. And in the update I will have a pic of how Aaron looks just so you guys could get a clear view of him . Otay my darlings, review!_**


	7. Jack's Point of View

**_Otay guys, before I begin I wanna give you guys a quick rundown of how Brandy(Jack's love intrest) is. Here's her bio:_**

_**Brandy's Profile**_

_**Name: Brandy Elizabeth Eggleston  
Date of Birth: February 14, 1985  
Star sign: Aquarius  
Time Born: 12:05 AM  
Birthplace: Durham N.C (North Carolina)  
Age: 20  
Weight: 132 pounds  
Height: 5'9 1/2  
Eye Color: Warm Brown  
Hair Color:Dark brown turning black with red streaks you can only see if the sun/light hits them right  
Hair Length: Past the shoulder  
Skin Color: White/tanish  
Staus: Boyfriend (Jack Mercer)  
Background: Irish, Dutch, English, Native American**_

_**Personal**_

_**Chracteristics: Rowdy, rough, tough, nice sometimes, clumsy, and humorous.  
Sports: Hockey, football, wrestling, and soccer.  
Music: Metal/Rock, Symphonys (Opera), Small rap (John Cena)  
Style: Meatlhead/rocker  
Trademark: Laugh, and her reputation on being a hot head  
Secret: She knows how to dance and shoot a gun**_

**_Otay Now that that's outta the way, let's get started shall we?-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Jack's Point of View"_**

Jack quickly threw on his shirt and combed back his hair. He checked his breath and made sure it didn't smell like shit. He took his biker jacket and ran down the steps.

"Jack where you goin?" Angel asked lighting the fireplace.

"On a date" Jack said in a rush.

"With huh? A guy? His name's Steven! Or Chris!" Bobby joked.

"No, her name's Brandy now shut the fuck up and stop laughing before you choke, old fucker" Jack said in a calm way. Angel began laughing, while Bobby stared at Jack in an angry way, "I'll be back in a little" Jack was almost out the house.

"Where you takin her?" Angel asked as he got up.

"You mean him Angel" Bobby smirked.

"Whateva man, I'll be back" Jack ran out the door and into his Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500. He drove off to the resturant called, "Mostpos". Jack parked his car and walked into the resturant. He saw Brandy sitting in one of the booths waiting for him. She checked her watch and she looked a little angry. Jack slowly walked up to her.

"Where were you?" Brandy said with an attitued.

"I was playing hockey with my brothers earlier, my older brother wanted to go to the department store so he could buy something and we spent forever in there. He was pretty much arguing with the clerk, sorry I took soo long" Jack said sitting down.

"At least you didn't say anything about traffic or something cause if you did I would have thrown my drink at you" Brandy smirked.

"Why?"

"Cause the majority of dates I went on the guy said that he was stuck in traffic when he was really banging a girl in the alley of the resturant I'm in!Just sitting here waiting for him" Brandy sighed, "Apparently you didn't say that, and now your in the green zone" She smiled at Jack and he smiled back.

"So did you order yet or did you wait for me?" Jack asked placing his arms on the table.

"I did order-" Jack interupted her.

"You did!" Jack had a frown on his face.

"Yeah I did! I was fucking hungry! Your ass took too fucking long, so I bought myself somethin!" Brandy frowned back at him.

"...What you ordered?" Jack asked.

"Pie, I'm in a mood for some apple pie and it's comin in a little bit" Brandy smirked.

"Good choice" Jack's eyebrows went up.

"I know right? Anywho, you said you was gonna take me somewhere else, where?" The lady came to the table and gave Brandy her pie, "Thanks" Brandy said as she looked up at her and grabbed the spoon.

"Well, it's a surprise" Jack smiled.

"It better not be in your bed! That'll be a sucky surprise" Brandy said licking the whipped cream off the spoon.

"It's not, it's something else" Jack smirked.

"What is it?! I wanna know!" She said eating down her pie.

"You'll find out" Jack had a twinkle in his eyes.

"I hate it when people do that to me! They always keep things a secret!" Brandy smirked and she let the cream marinate in her mouth.

"Calm down! You'll find out" Jack laughed.

"I wanna know now!" Brandy caught a fit.

"You sound like my older brother! Bobby! Stop acting like a fucking baby and finish eating cause I wanna get there before...my surprise comes up" Jack checked his watch.

"OH WELL! You gonna have to wait so I could eat my scrumptous pie!" Brandy smiled and took another bite of her apple pie. Jack smiled at her and he looked out the window. Ten minutes later, Brandy was done eating.

"You full?" Jack asked.

"I'm full! Did you see that pie?! It was a whole fucking plate!" Brandy layed back and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I did, you should have gave me some" Jack laughed at Brandy.

"OH WELL! You didn't ask!" Brandy smiled at Jack.

"I was, but I know how you are with your food" Jack's right eyebrow went up.

"So?You don't like it when people ask you for some of your food! Ha, I remember I asked you for some of your ice cream and you acted like a complete bitch!" Brandy laughed.

"I did! When you kept bothering me for some I smash it in your face!" Jack laughed.

"That was funny!Hahahahah!" Brandy and Jack began laughing.

"That was soo fucking funny! The look on your face was timeless!" Jack clapped his hands as he laughed.

"SHUT UP! You should look at your face right now! You look like someone threw a fucking fruit basket at your face!Hahahah!" Brandy laughed and pointed at Jack's face.

"Really?!Lemme see!" Jack got up and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall of resturant, "Hahahahah! I do!" Jack laughed even harder.

"What the fuck did they put in that pie?! I fucking feel soo happy" Brandy smiled.

"I feel happy too! Probably cause I'm with you" Jack smirked at Brandy, she smiled at him.

"Okay, I wanna see my surprise" Brandy got up and threw on her jacket.

"Okay let's go!" Jack got up.

"Ma'am are you ready to leave now?" The lady asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, how much will the pie come up to?" Brandy asked putting on her mittens.

"$12.95 ma'am" Jack looked at Brandy and he began pulling out his wallet.

"Okay" Brandy pulled out her wallet.

"I'll pay for her" Jack said and Brandy looked at him.

"No it's okay Jack, I got-" Jack in terupted her.

"No, I got it. Here" Jack handed the money to the lady.

"Okay, sir. Here's your recipt. Thank you for eating at "Mostpos" She smiled at Jack and went on her way.

"Thanks Jack, you didn't have to" Brandy smiled, "I'll pay you back the money if you-"

"No it's okay, you keep your money" Jack took Brandy's hand and they walked out the resturant.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later** **-**

Jack parked his car outside a club called "Midnight".

"This is the surprise?" Brandy asked looking out the window to the club.

"No, this is just part of it" Jack turned off his car and they both got out. Jack and Brandy held hands as they walked to the door of the club.

"JACK!" the security gaurd said.

"Hey man!" Jack hugged the security gaurd, "Hey man, this is my girl, Brandy" Brandy smiled and waved her hand, while Jack placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Brandy, it's nice to meet you" the security gaurd shook Brandy's hand.

"Okay, you know the procedure Kale, let us in!" Jack smiled.

"We know what to do at 12!" Kale smirked at Brandy.

"Yeah! I'll see you" Kale opened the door for Brandy and Jack as other people watched them go inside. As they entered the club, Jack was saying hi to all the people he knew, and he knew a lot of people. They went through a tunnel to the main area where everyone was dancing. Jack and Brandy held hands as they walked to the seats. The seats weren't filled cause everyone was dancing. Brandy saw all the go-go dancers and the singer perfoming on the stage. Jack and Brandy sat down at in one of the booths.

"It's cool huh?" Jack asked speaking in a loud tone.

"Yeah! It is!" Brandy smiled at Jack, "The lights are fucking hypnotising!" Brandy yelled and laughed.

"I know!" Jack smiled. The song they were playing were "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft. Timberland. Jack nodded his head to the beat, and he was on point with where the beat was going; Brandy followed. After the song, the DJ mixed it to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. Everyone began yelling and hollering, that was Jack's favorite song. Knowing Jack, he's not afraid to show his real self when it's something that he likes. Jack took off his jacket, he was wearing a sleeve cut t-shirt with no undershirt on. Brandy was smirking at Jack as he stood up.

"Jack!Jack!" Brandy yelled Jack's name as he stared at the dancefloor, "JACK!" She screamed that time.

"HUH?!" Jack asked bringing his attention back to Brandy, "OH! Come on!" Jack pulled Brandy's coat off and grabbd her hand. They walked to the dancefloor.

"JACK! Can you even dance?!" Brandy yelled as they walked to the dancefloor.

"Yeah!Your going to be the first one to witness it!" Jack smirked and they came to the middle of the dancefloor. Jack turned around and pulled Brandy close to him as they danced together. Brandy looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay Jack! Lemme see your best moves!" Brandy smiled.

"You wanna see my best moves?!" Jack said in Brandy's ear.

"Yeah!" Brandy yelled.

"Okay!" Jack parted from Brandy.

"GO!" Then Jack broke out and danced like Channing Tatum from "Step up"!. Brandy wasn't exspecting Jack to dance like that. People began staring at Jack at they yelled "GO! GO! GO!" Jack wasn't paying attention to them, he just danced. Everyone clapped their hands for Jack. Then Jack stopped and he smirked at Brandy. Everyone clapped for Jack and he waved at them.

"Now you see?!" Jack smiled at Brandy and moved up to her.

"Yeah I see it" Then the DJ changed up the song to "So Excited" by Janet Jackson. Luckily, Brandy wasn't wearing heels, she was wearing sneakers. Brandy pushed Jack away. Brandy began dancing, she danced like Jessica Alba from "Honey", she was really good! Jack was smiling at Brandy. Everyone was really impressed with how well Brandy danced, they screamed and yelled for her. She stopped dancing when she did a split and smirked at Jack.

"Okay! I like that!" Jack smiled at Brandy and helped her up.

"You dance really well!" Brandy laughed and everyone came back to the dancefloor.

"Thanks, you were really impressive!" Jack smirked and he pulled Brandy into a kiss. Then the DJ changed it up to "Faster Kill Pussycat" by Paul Oakenfold ft. Brittany Murphy. Jack and Brandy danced the night away, until 12 o'clock came and the surprise came. Jack stopped dancing.

"Hold on Brandy, I'll be right back!" Jack said running to the DJ. Jack whipered somethin to the DJ and he shut off the music. Everyone hollered an made a lot of noise because of the music being off. Jack grabbed his guitar and people began screaming and cheering for Jack. The spotlight shoun on him and he squinted. Brandy smirked at him. Jack began speaking and people calmed down.

"Okay guys, I haven't performed here in a while now so I'm pretty much making a comeback. Okay, this song is for a very special girl. I know this is her favorite song so I wanna dedicate this to her. I've known for a while now and this is just a reminder to her that...I love her..." Brandy's eyes widened, "Okay, here I go! 1...2...3!"

_**"Wondering" (Originally by Good Charlotte, sweet song!)**_

**_If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_**

**_Go!_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Since I was a young man  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan and no security  
Then ever since i met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me_**

**_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_**

**_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_**

**_Now my life is changing  
It's always rearranging  
It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you_**

**_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_**

**_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_**

**_Go!_**

**_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_**

**_Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
And stay right here with me_**

**_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_**

**_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_**

Everyone clapped and screamed. Brandy clapped her hands and smiled at Jack. Jack flicked the guitar pick at the crowd and a bunch or girls ran on top of each other to get the pick. He smirked and jumped off the stage. Jack ran to Brandy and kissed her.

"Come on, I got somethin else to show you" Jack pulled Brandy back to the booth and got their coats. They ran out of the club and across the street.

"Okay Jack's outside" Kale said on his walkie-talkie. Jack stood behind Brandy, covering his arms around her.

"Jack! What's goin on?" Brandy began.

"Just shut up and look at the sky" Jack bent his head down to Brandy's ears.

"Okay, light em' "Kale said and then beautiful fireworks came upon the sky. Jack layed his chin on Brandy's shoulder.

"Oooo, that's soo beautiful" Brandy whispered, "Thanks Jack" she turned around and gave Jack a kiss.

"Anything for you" Jack smirked then Brandy turned back around and looked at the beautiful lights that covered the nighttime sky.

* * *

After dropping Brandy off, Jack arrived back at the house at 3:45 AM. He slowly opened the door and it was pitch black in the house. Jack turned on the light and took off his coat. He walked into the kitchen. Bobby was sitting on the counter, with just his pj pants on eating ice cream. 

"Why the hell are you up?" Jack asked looking into the cabinet.

"I couldn't sleep, I keep thinkin about this girl named Mia" Jack laughed.

"You finally found someone,huh?" Jack asked as he took out some chips .

"Yeah actually I did. She doesn't know me, well she knows my face but not my name. I didn't get a chance to have a fuckin conversation with her-" Jack interupted Bobby.

"Why?"

"Cause she was busy beating the shit outta her stripper sister" Bobby and Jack laughed.

"Wow, she's really strong huh?" Jack ripped the large bag open and began eating.

"Yeah, she's a tough girl, I could tell. So, how was your date with Randy?" Bobby joked.

"Fucker, her name's Brandy. You bastard, I'm really in love...I don't know why I care about her soo much, all I did was use girls and throw them away. Not this one, this one is a keeper" Jack smirked.

"Yeah whateva, I wanna meet her" Bobby got off the counter and placed the ice cream back in the refrigerator.

"You will, in time" Jack smirked.

"Whateva, I'm goin back to be. Gonna try and get some fuckin sleep" Bobby walked up the stairs.

"Yeah you do that" Jack said to as Bobby walked away.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Otay guys, go and check out my profile so you could listen to the music from this chapter. Otay, you know the drill my darlings , review!_**


	8. The Wrong Timing

_**"The Wrong Timing"**_

For the next three months, Aaron and Abby dated. They were really close, they spent soo much time together. Abbagayle was very slick when it came to hiding things from her father. She kept all of her thoughts on her videos for the three months. Abby woke up that bright Saturday morning, in a happy mood. She jumped out the bed and went into the bathroom, Bobby was in the bathroom washing the bathtub.

"Morning dad" Abby kissed Bobby on his cheek.

"Why are you soo happy?" Bobby asked bending down on one knee.

"Cause...I don't know!" Abby smiled.

"Well, make sure after you take your shower rinse out the tub. Jack and Angel's been leaving their nasty ass dirt in the damn tub and I gotta clean it out!" Bobby sighed and scrubbed the last of the dirt.

"Dad you gotta buy somemore Comet, we're runnin low on it" Abby showed Bobby the bottle.

"I know, I gotta go to the store and buy somemore stuff for the house" Bobby said rinsed out the tub with the hot water.

"Food?Cause we need food" Abby said opening the Listerine.

"Yeah, today I'm gonna buy food" Bobby got up and washed his hands, he closed the shower curtains and began walking out the bathroom.

Abby spat out the Listerine, "Dad can me and Aaron hang out today?" Abby asked.

"Aaron?!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah Aaron, please?" She begged.

"...Okay, ya'll could hang out" Abbagayle smiled, "He better not try anything funny or else I'll fuck him up" Bobby said leaving the bathroom.

"He won't!" Abby yelled. A couple of minutes later, Abby came downstairs with her military jacket, sleeve cut shirt, cargo pants, and boots on. Jack was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Jack" Abbagayle greeted Jack and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey" Jack seemed to be focusing on something.

"Whatcha doin?" Abby asked opening a bottle of orange juice.

"Doing my taxes, I wish someone could do this for me. Abby you know how to do taxes?" Jack looked up at Abby.

"I'm 16 unc, I can't do taxes in case you didn't notice. I can't even do math what makes you think I can do taxes!" Abby smirked.

"You can't do math?" Jack asked, "Oh, well at least I'm not alone" Jack smiled.

"Yeah" Abby smiled and Jack squinted his eyes at her lips.

"What happened to your lips?" Jack asked.

"Huh?What?" Abby wipped her mouth off.

"Your lips, it got bigger" Jack said still squinting.

"It did?" Abby asked touching her lips, "Probably cause I'm growing. My ma's lips were full" Abby said and shruged her shoulders.

"Uh huh..." Jack had a frown on his face.

"What?!What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothin, just thinkin" Abby sighed and placed her bottle of orange juice back in the refrigerator. She began walking towards the front door.

"Where are you goin?Aren't you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna eat breakfast with Aaron. I'll be back in a little bit" Abby kissed Jack on the cheek and left. Jack sat there wondering why Abby's lips were soo different. He scratched his head and had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked.

"Nothin, just thinkin. Hey, haven't you noticed that Abby's lips are more...fuller?" Jack asked.

"Humm...no, I didn't notice!" Bobby said, "Wait...ma said that when a girl's lips are more full then they already had their first kiss!" Bobby yelled.

"I know that's what's bothering me!Do you think she had her first kiss already?! With that Aaron guy?" Jack yelled and he got up.

"...I'm beginning to think it's him!" Bobby yelled.

"She just left, you think we could catch her?" Jack asked.

"Let's try" Bobby and Jack ran out the house. Abby wasn't in site, she had already left.

"So quickly?" Jack said to himself.

"Come on Jackie, let's get back inside. We gotta catch some shit out" Bobby hit Jack in his stomach and they both ran back in the house.

* * *

_**11 Hours later**_

Aaron and Abby were driving in the city.

"So, are you ever gonna tell your dad about us?" Aaron asked glancing at her.

"When it's time...I don't want him to say anything" Abby looked out the window.

"You wanna hang out at this really cool club for teens?" Aaron asked.

"Sure, where is it?" Abby asked.

"Well it's just two more blocks ahead, it's between Singapore and Minoto" Aarons smirked.

"We can't stay too long, I gotta get home. It's what? 8:59? Yeah we could stay for a little but I gotta get home so my dad won't have to say anything" Abbagayle ruffled through her hair.

"Okay, we won't stay long" Aaron smirked, "Do you love me Abby?" Aaron asked.

"Ofcourse I love you" Abby kissed Aaron on the cheek and he smiled.

* * *

Bobby and Jack watched Abby's tapes. 

"Well, guys I pretty much kissed Aaron today. My first kiss! Yay! I know, I might sound desperate but come on! I love Aaron, he's such a great guy! I wonder how my dad would take it, he probably might scream shout and, yell! I don't care, Aaron makes me happy. I feel whole with him. I wonder where him and I will go with this, I don't know...I'll tell ya'll what happens later, See YA!" the tape stopped. Jack and Bobby turned to each other and stared.

"Bobby..." Jack said.

"...I don't know what I just saw...what I just heard...but I know! That Abby ass is in some deep shit!" Bobby yelled and he jumped up.

"Shit man...what do you think we should do?" Jack asked, still appalled. Bobby paced the room, and scratched his head, "Wait for her to come home-" Bobby interupted Jack.

"NO! We're gonna find her ass! And beat the fuck outta that bastard!" Bobby yelled in his Italian voice.

"YEAH! Let's beat the shit outta him!" Jack yelled and he got up.

"Let's go Jackie!" Bobby and Jack walked out of Abby's room. Angel was sitting on the couch.

"Angel wanna come with us to beat the shit outta Aaron?!" Jack said in an excited tone.

"Why?What he do?"

"He kissed Abby that's what!Fucker!" Bobby yelled.

"I'll come with ya'll, I gotta get my anger out. Sofi acting stupid as a motherfucka" Angel got up and the three brothers left.

* * *

_**Teen Club-**_

Abby and Aaron danced to the song "Dracula (Si Non Oscillas, Noli Tintinnare Mix)", all the kids danced and had their fun. Aaron and Abby laughed and danced together as the lights flickered. After the song, Aaron and Abby walked into the booths.

"It's soo cool here!" Abby yelled.

"I know, I've been here a couple of times. It's awesome right?!" Aaron laughed.

"Yeah!" Abby smiled and Aaron stared at her, "What?!" She yelled over the music.

"Nothing...I just think you look beautiful when you smile..." Aaron grinned at her.

"Ha..." Abby let out a little giggle. Aaron came over to her side of the booth and they began making out.

* * *

Bobby, Jack, and Angel drove around the city searching for Abby. 

"Hey, Bobby, you think Abby's in there?" Jack asked pointing at the Teen Club.

"No...wait! Maybe! Let's go!" Bobby parked the car across the street and they all got out.

"Ya'll think she's in here?" Angel asked having his hands in his pockets.

"She might be, let's go" Bobby, Jack, and Angel entered the club. They passed through all the teens and the bar that only gave pepsi and amogst other beverages that didn't have alcohol in it.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe if these fuckin lights would stop moving then I could get a clear view of her" Bobby yelled.

"Fuckin lights!" Jack yelled, "Oooo! They're playing my song from Marilyn Manson! "Angel with the Scabbed Wings"!" Jack yelled, Bobby rolled his eyes and continued searching for Abby.

* * *

_**Booths-**_

Aaron and Abby kissed each other very passionately. Aaron took off his coat and Abby did that same. He kissed her neck softly, and Abby just smiled. Abby leaned back as Aaron kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at the entrance of the club, she saw Bobby, Jack, and Angel. Abby's eyes widened.

"Oh my GOD!" She yelled, Aaron stopped kissing her.

"What?" Aaron looked up at her. Abby pointed to Bobby.

"Oh shit..." Aaron said sitting up.

* * *

Bobby finally spotted Abby and Aaron. He saw Aaron on top of Abby, they were staring at Bobby. 

"I see him!" Bobby said, "Let's get this motherfucka!" Bobby, Jack, and Angel began walking towards Aaron; they had anger in they're eyes.

"JACK!JACK!JACK!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Jack turned around and it was Brandy.

"Brandy!What the fuck are you doin here?"Jack yelled over the music.

"I work here, partime!"Brandy yelled.

"Come the fuck on Jack!" Bobby said in a loud voice, "I got no time to deal with some fuckin chick!" Bobby yelled.

"Chick?!" Brandy yelled in shock.

"Look, Brandy me and my brothers have some important shit to do! I'll be back okay babe, stay here!"Jack yelled and followed Bobby.

"Okay, I'll stay here" Brandy mummbled and walked off the dancefloor. Aaron got up and Abby jumped out the booth. Bobby arrived at the booth and punched Aaron. He fell down and blood come out of his lip.

"DAD!" Abby yelled and she pushed her father back. Aaron touched his lip.

"Move Abby!" Bobby pushed Abbagayle away and punched Aaron again, "You fuckin touch my daughter again, your gonna have to get plastic surgery motherfucker!" Bobby yelled at Aaron and punched him again. Aaron's head faced the ground.

"AARON!" Abby yelled.

"Come on Abbagayle!" Bobby pulled Abby by her arm.

"NO! What the fuck is wrong with you!The fuck!" Abby yelled at Bobby.

"Abby, I'm not gonna argue with you in here!Move it!" Bobby pulled her arm again and she broke free from his grip.

"NO!Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone?!" Abby yelled.

"Your my fuckin daughter Abby! You live in my house!You follow my rules! NOW COME ON!" Bobby demanded.

"NO!Fuck no!" Abby yelled, "I love him! I really love him!Why can't you just accept it-" Abby began crying.

"You think crying is gonna work?! Your going to get your ass over here and we're going home!" Bobby yelled.

"Fuck you!" Abby yelled and began walking back to Aaron, but Bobby pulled her back and Angel and Jack held her, they pulled her out the club.

"AARON!" Abby yelled, "Get off of me!Get the fuck off of me!" Abby yelled. Jack and Angel pulled Abby across the street to the car. Brandy came out of the club to see Jack.

"JACK!" Brandy yelled.

"Would you tell this bitch to leave us alone?!" Bobby yelled as he got in the driver's seat.

"Bitch?! Who you think you talkin to like that?!" Brandy yelled.

"Bobby don't ever call her that again!" Jack yelled, he sighed and began speaking, "Brandy-No get back in there!" Jack pushed Abby in the backseat, "Come by the house, you know where it is right?" Jack yelled keeping Abby back.

"Yeah, I'll come by" Brandy said.

"Stop that shit! ALRIGHT!" Angel yelled as Abby kept punching him, "Jack get the fuck in the car!" Angel yelled.

"You better calm the fuck down!" Bobby yelled.

"NO! You fuckin bastard!" Abbagayle yelled in the car.

"Come by at 9:30!" Jack said having his hand on top of the car.

"Okay" Brandy waved and ran back in the club.

* * *

_**Mercer House-**_

They entered the house and Angel held Abby as she wiggled her legs in the air. He placed her down on her feet and she then aimed for the door. Jack pulled her back and threw her on the couch. Jack held her down and Bobby sat down on the chair near the fireplace.

"JACK! Let me go!" Abby yelled.

"Will you calm down?" Jack asked.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Will you calm down?!" Jack yelled.

"Alright! I'll calm down!" Abby said.

"Really?"

"Really" She said. Jack loosened his grip and Abby leaped over the other end of the couch. Angel caught her and threw her back on the couch.

"Okay! I'll stop now!" Abby said gasping.

"Yeah you should have stopped a long time ago, you stoppin cause you tired huh?" Angel asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm tired" Abbagayle sat up. Bobby rubbed his finger on his forehead and stared at the floor.

"...Aren't you going to yell at me?Or curse me out?" She asked.

"...Abby...lemme ask you a question...just this one question...did you have sex with him?" Bobby said in a calm way.

"NO!" She yelled, "How could you think that?!" Abby looked shocked.

"Shh...shh...no talking" Bobby placed his finger on his lips.

"Dad, if your going to yell you sho-" Bobby interupted her.

"Shh...I said no talking..." Bobby looked at her. Abby's head went down and Bobby stared at Abby, "Abbagayle Marina Jay Mercer...are you bullshittin me?!" Bobby yelled.

"NO! I'm not!" Abby said.

"You go and hang out with some motherfucker that just wants to get into your fuckin pants! You fuckin hide this shit from me!" Bobby yelled and got up.

"Can I just talk?!" Abby asked.

"NO! Fuck no!" Bobby yelled, "How long have you and him been together?!" Bobby asked.

"..." Abby was silent.

"How long?!" Bobby yelled.

"...Three months..." Bobby laughed. Bobby began pacing.

"Three fuckin months?! You must be jokin?!" Bobby yelled.

"Why can't I be with him-" Bobby stopped pacing.

"Why?!Cause I said so!" Bobby yelled and his face turned red.

"Cause you said so?!What the fuck is that?! That's not fair!" Abby yelled.

"Yes the fuck it is!" Bobby yelled, "As long as you live under my roof, you follow my fuckin rules!Your never gonna see him, your never gonna speak to him, and your never gonna hear from him ever again!" Bobby yelled.

"You fuckin bastard!" Abby yelled.

"You watch your motherfuckin mouth, you hear me!" Bobby pointed his finger at her.

"Get your fuckin finger out of my face!" Abby slapped Bobby's finger out of her face," You can't keep us apart! I love him and he loves me too! Your a real asshole! You just can't accept him, can't you?!" Abby asked.

"Don't start that" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"NO! I'm fuckin angry! You fuckin bastards can't see that I love him?He gets me! You guys don't!" Abby began walking upstairs.

"ABBY!" Jack, Bobby, and Angel yelled.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Abby yelled and went into her room. They heard the door slam. Bobby sighed and sat back down. Abby began playing "Ten thousand Fists" by Disturbed in her room, she blasted the music which caused the pictures on the wall to move.

"Her and that fuckin music again!" Bobby yelled and he laughed, "This is some shit!" Bobby laughed even harder.

"I know" Jack said standing by the arch of the livingroom. Five minutes later, Brandy rung the doorbell, "I got it. It must be Brandy" Jack opened the door and Brandy had a Hershey's bar in her hand.

"Hey Jack" Brandy smiled.

"Hey Brandy" Jack kissed Brandy on the lips and she entered the house.

"Nice house" Brandy said looking around and Jack took her coat.

"Thanks, come" Jack took Brandy in the livingroom, "This is my brother Angel"

"Hey Brandy, I heard a lot about you" Angel got up and shook Brandy's hand.

"And this is my older brother Bobby"

"Hey, we already met. Your the one who called me a bitch" Brandy smirked.

"...I was angry...and I'm not sorry Randy" Bobby said getting up.

"Excuse me?!Who the fuck you talkin to?" Brandy asked with an attitued.

"You! Whoelse?!" Bobby yelled.

"Ah shit" Angel said smiling.

"I never thought that Jack would have a brother that's an asshole!And my name isn't Randy!It's Brandy fucker" Brandy yelled.

"Yeah, well go suck a dick bitch!" Bobby yelled.

"Oh fuck no!" Brandy yelled and she was about to approach Bobby but Jack held her back.

"What the fuck are you gonna do?You fuckin man! You gonna hit me?!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby shut up!" Jack yelled.

"Fucking asshole!" Brandy yelled.

"Calm down Brandy!" Jack pulled Brandy away from the livingroom.

"Watch I'm gonna get someone to fuck you up!" Brandy yelled.

"Why don't you do it?You fuckin man!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby stop!" Angel said, "It's like you arguing with Sofi!" Angel said.

"This is different, this motherfucker's a man! Sofi's a girl...at least that what they say!" Bobby said.

"Shut the fuck up before you have another problem" Angel said. Jack took Brandy's coat and they went outside.

"Babe, I don't wanna add onto some more problems so I'm gonna drive you home okay?" Jack said walking to his car.

"Yeah just drive me home. Hold on I gotta tell this motherfucker somethin!" Brandy was about to go back in the house but Jack pulled her back and placed her in the seat.

"Calm down babe" Jack said and he drove off.

* * *

_**Mercer Home-**_

After two hours, Abby finally turned down the stereo.

"Finally" Bobby said watching tv.

"That was pretty fucked up Bobby" Angel said.

"No it wasn't! She doesn't need to be hangin around him!" Bobby said.

"It's her life, let her do what she wants" Angel said.

"She's 16!She doesn't even know what life means!" Bobby said.

"Yes she does, she has life already, she just has to live it. With all this overprotection, she won't be able to live it. You don't trust her. That I think is pretty fucked up" Angel got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a fuck" Bobby sighed.

Abby layed on her bed, the lights off, Evanescence's "My Immortal" playing, and she was crying. Abby's pillow was wet from her tears. She looked out the window staring at the full moon wondering where Aaron is, thinking about him and the love she has for him.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_READ!_**

**_My lovely people! Review and more music on my profile!And another pic of Aaron too!_**


	9. Determined

_**"Determined"**_

The past two weeks, Abby hasn't talked to Bobby,Jack, and Angel. She didn't even wanna be in the same house as them, and she wasn't. Abby made her own little house in the backyard.

_**Flashback**_

While Abby locked herself in her room, she devised a plan. Her plan was to make her own little house that's big enough for her to live in until Bobby would accept her and Aaron's relationship. She was pissed and when Abby's pissed, noone should even look at her! With her eyes, she'll burn a hole in you! Abby came downstairs with the plan on her mind. She wore her combat boots, military jacket, black shirt, and black cargo pants. Jack was sitting on the couch watching tv, still in his pjs.

"Mornin Abby" Jack said in a nice calm way. Abby stared at Jack and opened the door. She kept staring at him and Jack began heating up, he got a little scared. Abby stared at Jack until she left the house and she placed the sunglasses on her face and turned on the ipod. Jack sat there in shock, "Okay...sorry" Jack mummbled. Bobby came in the lvingroom.

"Wassup fairy" Bobby said placing the cup on the coffee table and sitting down.

"Whoa Bobby!" Jack said with his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Abby...Abby's pissed man!" Jack said with an excited tone.

"So?Like I'm suppose to care. What she said?" Bobby asked sitting back on the couch.

"She said...nothing, completely nothing. She scared the shit outta me Bobby!" Jack yelled.

"How you let a 16 year old scare the shit outta you?That I don't get!" Bobby smirked.

"No! You should have seen her eyes! It had revenge written all over it! She's gonna do somethin and I don't think she's gonna go and see that Aaron guy" Jack said moving the pillow over.

"Yeah, whateva. If she does go and visit that Aaron guy she's got more things to worry about! Like me killing the punk" Bobby said drinking down his tea.

"Nah, seriously she's gonna do somethin that's gonna make us mindboggled" Jack looked worried.

"Whateva, she's just gonna get her ass into more trouble. What she gonna do? What runaway?" Bobby sounded sure of what he was saying.

"I don't know Bobby...I don't know" Jack shook his head.

_**Home Depo-**_

Abby took off her sunglasses and looked around. She walked over to the area where they had wood and tiles. Abby bought black tiles black wood, white paint, and cement. She payed a large amout of money say, about $1,290. How'd she get the money? Abby has a partime job, yes people, a partime job which I never mentioned (bad!). Abby goes into work on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. The three days that she had to go into work was Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She liked her job a lot. All she did was organize the CDs, that's all. One of the helper's at home depo helped Abby with the stuff. She stood outside holding the cellphone to her ear.

"Uh, miss...where's your car?" he asked, gasping.

"Oh, I don't have a car. My boyfriend's comin-Aaron! Thank God! Can you come and pick me up? I need help (pause) uh huh (pause) uh huh (pause) it doesn't matter what my father says, your just gonna help me get these stuff home. You could help me put it in the shopping cart and park a block away from the house. All I have to do is roll my shopping cart down the street, that's all but home is far away and I need you to come and take me home" Abby begged, "(pause)uh huh (pause) okay! (pause) thanks babe!(pause) 15 minutes?(pause) okay! I'll see you soon. Bye, love ya" Abby hung up the phone.

"So uh, do you need my help or you go it from here?" asked the helper.

"I got it from here, thanks" Abby smiled, he waved his hand and walked away. Ten minutes later, Abby saw Aaron's truck pull up. She got up with a smile on her face and approached Aaron, who ran out the car and towards her. Aaron hugged Abby and held her tight. He slowly kissed her on her full soft lips and began thinking of all the times they had together.

"Hey Abby" Aaron said placing her down on her feet.

"Aaron, hey" Abby smiled and had her arms on his shoulder.

"So...how's it goin?" Aaron asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not soo good...I can't see you anymore...my dad said I can't" Aaron's face turned and he looked dissapointed.

"So...is that why you called me? So you could tell me that?" Aaron asked.

"That's part of it, I need your help to get this home" Abby pointed to the cart with all the items in it.

"Oh Abby..." Aaron began laughing, "Abby,Abby,Abby! What do you plan on doing?" Aaron smiled at Abby and she smirked.

"I'm helping our relationship out okay?! You'll find out soon" Abby grinned and walked to the cart, "For now, your gonna drive me home with these stuff" Abby smirked.

"Anything for you" Aaron helped Abby get the stuff in the truck and they drove off. Aaron slowly stopped one block away from Abbagayle's house. She got out and he helped her put the items in the cart. Aaron closed the trunk door.

"Okay Ab, I'll talk to you soon" Aaron kissed and hugged her, "You think it's gonna work?" He whispered in her ear.

"I hope so" Abby closed her eyes and a tear drop fell from her cheek. She quickly wipped it off and waved at Aaron, "Bye babe" Abby began pushing the cart.

"Bye Ab, love ya"

"Love ya too" Abby smiled and continued walking.

Aaron watched Abby as she walked off and once she crossed the street to the next block ,Aaron jumped into his truck. Abby watched Aaron's truck drive off and she arrived at the house. She heard loud music and people coming in and out of the house.

_"The fuck?" _Abby said to herself. She placed the sunglasses on her face (eventhough the sun was going down) and walked up the steps to the house. She pulled the cart up and it was tough gettin that thing up the steps. Abby opened the door and she saw a bunch of people hanging out there. They were drinking, smoking, making out, and just making a bunch of noise. There were strippers, hooker, lesbians, and just a bunch of horny nasty men. Bobby sat on the couch drinking a beer, Jack was putting on a show downstairs in the basement, and Angel was upstairs with Sofi having sex. Bobby glanced at Abby as she walked pass all the people and she pushed the cart to the backyard. She turned on the backyard lights and took out all the tiles, wood,cement, and paint and placed them in this little hole under the house. She got up and walked back in the house.

"What the fuck was that?" Bobby asked standing in her way.

"...Did you buy it?No, so don't worry about it" Abby pushed Bobby aside and walked upstairs. She slammed the door and turned on the lights, three girls were naked and having sex in her bed. They screamed and Abby screamed. Abby swung open her door and ran down the steps. She stormed up to Bobby and smacked the beer out of his hand.

"What the fuck?!" Bobby looked up at her.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" Abby screamed. She stormed over to the stereo and turned off the music.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled.

"Get. Out. NOW!" Abby yelled.

"Hey this is Bobby's party!" One boy yelled.

"GET OUT!" Abby yelled. She took out her pellet gun that Bobby bought for her 7th birthday and she stuck it in the air. She cocked the gun and everyone began running out the house. Abby fired the gun and dust came from the ceiling and more people left the house, the people that were upstairs that is. Abby walked over to the basement still not looking at Bobby who was sitting on the chair calmly. She opened the door and shot the gun again.

"OH SHIT!" Jack yelled, he ran upstairs and saw Abby standing there.

"Get them out" She had rage in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, just calm down Abby" Jack went back downstairs and brought all the people up the steps. They were all shocked at Abby because she had a gun in her hand. After Jack escorted them out, Sofi and Angel came down the steps.

"What the fuck is goin on?!" Angel yelled.

"She pulled the trigger and the bullet came out and cause noise...it could also cause someone to loose their life too" Bobby said smirking.

"Yes...it could have..." Abby said still with rage in her eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Jack yelled, "Are you fuckin insane?!" Jack almost screamed.

"...Absoulutley!" Abby laughed, "I can't live in this house with you fuckin pigs!" Abby yelled, "That's why I'm building my own house!" Jack, Angel, Bobby, and Sofi all looked shocked.

"Are you fuckin serious?!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah laugh now Jack ass, cry later" Abby ran upstairs and slammed the door. She began dialing Aaron's number.

"Hello?" Aaron sounded tired.

"Hey Aaron, it's Abby" She layed on the floor and kicked off her boots.

"Hey babe, how's it goin?" Aaron sounded tired yet happy.

"Bad, I miss you" She sounded sad.

"I miss you too...so, what did Bobby say when you bought that stuff in the house?" He asked.

"Well, there was a fuckin party going on in the house! Bitches, sluts, strippers, horny men, crazy fuckin people were in my house! I tried ignoring it but when I came in my room and found three fuckin lesbians in my bed! I fuckin snapped!" Abby sounded angry.

"Wow...lesbians in my fuckin bed?! I'd be pissed too, if I was a women that is!" Aaron smirked.

"Aaron, your not helping me!" Abby yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe...didn't mean to get you angry" Aaron said calmly.

"Sorry...I'm very frustrated right now" Abby stared at the ceiling.

"I get you babe...hey...I never told you this before but...when my parents found out that we were together...they didn't want us to be together. My mother thought you were fuckin pathetic and my father, my father thought you were a prositute" Abby's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?!" Abby yelled, "The fuck?! He thought I was a fuckin prostitute?!Is he crazy?!" Abby jumped up.

"Well, yeah he is" Aaron nodded his head.

"Oh great, now it's going to be a fuckin war!" Abby yelled.

"That's why I'm not in my parent's house right now...I'm outside in my tent with my picket sign and fighting for love" Aaron smiled.

"...Oh Aaron...I was going to do the same thing! That's why I bought the wood, cement, tiles, and paint" Abby smiled.

"Wow...that's soo strange" Aaron smirked.

"Yep...okay Aaron, I'm gonna get started on making my little house"

"Wait, do you even know how to build stuff like that?" Aaron sounded doubtful.

"Yeah, my father taught me to build things like little houses when I was like 5 or 6 years old"

"Wow, your pops prepared you for life huh?"

"Yup, he did" Abby got off the floor and opened her drawer.

"So, I'm gonna let you go babe...I love you" Aaron said softly.

"I love you too" Abby smiled.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Abby hung up the phone and changed her clothes. She changed into her jeans, big t-shirt, and her sneakers. Abby went downstairs and walked pass Bobby without saying anything. She went outside and it was already dark. Abby turned on the backyard lights and began working.

**_Next Morning_**

Abby layed on the ground with her hoodie covering her face. Bobby moved the hoodie from her face and three cold water on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abby screamed, she sat up and began coughing.

"You alright Abby?" Jack asked, "I told you Bobby! You should have used hot water" Jack looked at Bobby.

"Hot water, cold water, warm water who gives a fuck?" Bobby said carelessly.

"If you wanted to wake me up you could have done it more gracefully! Fuck! Assholes!" Abby yelled wipping the water from her eyes.

"Hey, we helped you out! If we didn't wake your ass up-"

"I'd still be sleep" Abby said in a calm way.

"Yeah, still sleepin on this hard fucking ground" Bobby pointed at the ground.

"Come on Abby, let's go inside" Angel stuck out his hand and she smacked it away.

"NO!" Abby yelled, "I'll be fine on my own!" Abby got up and walked in the house. She jogged up the steps into her room. Abby changed her shirt and squeashed out the water from her hair. She went back downstairs and walked to the corner store. Abby bought a bagel and hot chocolate. She went back to the house and sat outside eating her breakfast. Jack came outside.

"...Abby...do you mind if I could talk-"

"Yes" Abby didn't look at Jack.

"Okay...I just wanna say...I'm sorry for being the prick that I am, and for being soo stupid to actually try to whop Aaron's ass" Jack said looking down. Abby was silent.

"...Lemme think and I'll come back to ya with that one" Abby chewed down her bagel and drank down her hot chocoalate. After she was done she went straight to work. Nighttime came soo quickly and Abby had the tiles done.

_**Inside the house**_

"Damn Bobby...look at her" Jack said looking out the window.

"Yeah I see her, and?" Bobby continued washing his plate.

"She's working soo fuckin hard man" Jack said in shock.

"She's still not gonna see the little shit so I don't know why she's doing all of that" Bobby said.

"That's cause she...loves him" Jack turned around.

"Oh great, another women" Bobby said sarcasticly.

"No Bobby, seriously. She really loves him, I could see it...maybe you should just let her see him-"

"What! And let him take my daughter's virginity away from her?!Are you fuckin crazy?!" Bobby yelled.

"NO! I'm just sayin, give her a chance!" Jack pleaded on Abby's behalf.

"Fuck no! Jack you need to stop bein a bitch and really see what the fuck this guys's gonna do with Abby!"

"I think this is wrong!" Jack yelled, "And if you continue then your one lonely motherfucker" Jack said walking the steps.

"Whateva, lonely motherfucker my ass" Bobby stormed into the livingroom.

_**Outside**_

Abby continued building her little house. It was big enough for her bed and everything she had in her room. She then came to the point of building the walls and that was hard for a girl. Still, Abby stuck in there and didn't give up for her love.

_**One Week Later**_

A week went by and on Sunday Abby was finally done with building her house. She then began decorating it. Abby painted it white and then got spraycans and graffittied the little house. She put "Lone Ranger" on the door and she made her own picket sign. Abby stared at the house as it amazed her. Bobby, Jack, and Bobby couldn't believe that she would actually have a house built already. Jerry came by to the house.

"Hey ya'll" Jerry greeted them, "Where's my Abby?" Jerry asked.

"Oh right, you wasn't here, Abby's pissed" Jack blurted out.

"What?Why?"

"Cause Bobby beat the shit outta her boyfriend, Aaron because he kissed her" Jerry looked appalled.

"BOBBY!" Jerry yelled.

"What?" Bobby said sitting on the toilet.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah" Bobby looked up at him.

"Damn well use it!" Jerry said waving his hand in his face to keep the smell away from entering his nose.

"Oh well! Abby's not living in here anymore" Bobby went back to his newspaper.

"Jack told me everything I need to know, he just wrapped it up in one" Jerry said.

"Okay..." Bobby yawned.

"You a true asshole! You know that?!" Jerry yelled.

"Why you tellin me somethin I knew already?" Bobby asked.

"NO! This is somethin you didn't know, your acting like a real bitch!" Jerry yelled.

"Okay that I didn't know" Bobby looked up at him.

"Why you acting that way?"

"Cause, I don't trust him! He's a little sneaky bastard" Bobby yelled and moved the paper all over the place.

"Lemme tell you one thing...what if I was to tell you that you couldn't be with Maie when ya'll was younger?" Bobby's eyes widened.

"..." He went silent.

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Bobby fired at Jerry.

"This is no different than you and Maie's situation" Jerry said.

"What?Whatchu want me to do?" Bobby asked.

"I want you to accept her and Aaron's relationship together, let her see him again" Jerry demanded.

"NO!"

"MAIE!" Jerry yelled and Bobby's head went down. It was a long silence in the bathroom.

Bobby sighed, "...Okay...she can see him again..." Bobby said and Jerry began smiling.

"GOOD!" Jerry laughed, "Now, you gotta apologize to Abby" Bobby sighed. After Bobby was done he, Jack, Angel, and Jerry went to the backyard. Abby sat on the ground with the sign sticking up.

"Hey Abby" Jerry greeted Abby.

"Hi unc Jerry" Abby waved her hand.

Jerry pushed Bobby forward and Bobby's sighed, "Abby...I wanna apologize for what I did to you...I didn't mean it- but I meant it!" Bobby said facing Jerry and Jerry pushed him around, "Uh...and you could uh...see...Aaron again" Abby stared at them.

"Are you guys bullshittin me?" Abby asked.

"No...afraid not, that would be cool if I did but...no" Boby scratched his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to do somethin real quick" Abby got up and went into her little house.

"It look like a fuckin clubhouse" Angel mumbbled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abby screamed and they all covered their ears.

"Is she done?" Angel asked.

"I think-" Jack said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Abby screamed again.

"Is it done?" Jerry asked almost removing his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Abby screamed even louder.

"OKAY!" Bobby yelled.

"One more round?" Abby asked peeking her head out.

"GO!" Bobby said closing his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Abby sounded like a screaming banshee, "Done" Abby came out of the house.

"Good-"

"AHHHHH-" Abby began.

"Please! I love my ears! Your going to make me hate i cause it won't work anymore cause of your mouth!" Jack said.

"Sorry, very excited!" Abby clapped her hands.

"Do you forgive me?" Bobby asked.

"Uh...lemme come back to you with that!" Abby said, "Give me two weeks for me to mend" Abby said walking into the house, "Unc!" Jerry looked at her, "Good job!" Abby smiled. Jerry grew a big toothy smile.

"Two weeks?" Bobby said.

"Better than nothin" Jack patted Bobby on his shoulder.

"She better remember I'm the father!" Bobby said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah Daddy dearest!You should be ashamed of yourself" Jerry said.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a fuck!" Bobby laughed.

"Shut up!" Jerry said.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Review my beautiful people!_**


	10. Preprerations

_**"Preparations"**_

Two weeks before Abby's big graduation. She was graduating at the age of 16, that's unusual. Abby got out the bed and walked downstairs. Bobby was cooking his Italian food, Asparagus Rollups. Bobby's been known to make his Italian food around the house. Besides Jack being a good cook, Bobby was pretty good. Bobby always seemed to have that fatherly figure around the house, and for Jack, Jerry, and Angel. Abby walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hey bighed" Bobby smirked.

"Hey..." She said in her raskpy voice.

"We're going to get your dresses today" Bobby took out the rollups.

"I don't want a horrible dress dad...I want something that's gorgeous" She yawned.

"So that's the word now?Gorgeous?" He placed the rollups on the counter and placed a cloth over it.

"Yeah, gorgeous" She smiled and got up, "I'll be back" Abby walked up the steps and got ready for today.

_**The Store**_

Bobby slowly walked into the store with Abby next to him. They walked around and looked for the best prom dress.

"You think this one?" Bobby pointed to a pink flowery dress.

"Fuck no! That's tacki and ugly!" She sucked her teeth and looked at the next dress.

"I don't like that one, it reveals too much shit" Bobby said in his italian voice.

"I wasn't thinking of that one dad" Abby rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Yeah but you could have been" Bobby followed her. Abby stopped and looked at a beautiful dress that caught her eyes.

"OOOO! OOOO!" She yelled and ran to the dress, Bobby followed.

"What? That one?" Bobby asked her.

"YEAH! It's it gorgeous?" Abby smiled and touched the dress.

"I guess..." Bobby scratched his head.

"I want it..." Abby smiled at her father. Bobby and Abby stared at each other.

"Your fuckin lucky that I'm your father" Bobby said and Abby hugged him, "OKAY!Get off me!" Abby clapped her hands in joy. Then a store helper came to Bobby and Abby.

"Do you want this dress?" She asked politely.

"Yes, can I try it on?!" Abby asked.

"Yes you can" Abby smiled. A couple of minutes later, Abby was trying on the dress. She was having a really hard time getting the dress to fit.

"IS THIS DRESS FOR A SKELETON?! The fuck?! It's not fitting!" Abby yelled.

"Where isn't it fitting hun?" She asked.

"My boobs! It's not fitting there!" Abby yelled again.

"Wha?!" Bobby asked.

"Okay, well are you covered?" She asked.

"Yeah" Abby sounded like she was struggling.

"Okay, come out let me see you" Abby slowly walked out the dressing room. She looked very tight, the dress looked like it was killing her. Bobby snickered with his head down.

"It's not fuckin funny!" Abby yelled at Bobby.

"Sorry..." Bobby said putting his head up.

"Wow, well, what size bra to you wear?" Bobby covered his eyes.

"I wear a 36 c cup" Abby sighed.

"Oh hun, we don't sell c cups around here" The lady said and Abby grew a frown, "Sorry..." She walked away.

"How in the fuck don't theses people sell c cups?!" Abby yelled and Bobby removed his hands.

"I don't know..." Bobby leaned on the wall.

"This is some shit!" Abby walked back into the dressing room, took off the dress, and threw it on the rack. She and Bobby left the store. An hour and a half went by and they arrived at the house. Abby was still cursing about the store.

"Fuck in idiots! Don't know shit about buisness! What the fuck they think I'm a fuckin skeleton?" Abby mummbled to herself and ran up the steps into her room. She slammed the door and grabbed the phone. Abby layed on the floor and called Aaron.

"Hello?" He answered in his deep voice.

"Aaron, I'm not happy" Abby sighed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You see, I went to go and get my dress and the dress was too small on me. The lady told me she had no sizes for someone like me"

"And what size are you?" Aaron asked in a concerned way.

"Umm, I'm not talking about the overall size, I'm talking about the bust size" Abby got up.

"What?" He asked, "I don't know what the fuck that is"

"It's your boob size!" Abby yelled and said it quickly.

"OOOO!" Aaron said in a realized voice.

"Yeah, I'm pissed..." She sighed.

"Well, I know a nice place downtown where they have all the dresses in all different uh bust sizes" Aaron said.

"What's the place called?"

"Deviour, it's a fancy place" Aaron smiled.

"Deviour...are you going to pick me up today and take me?Or are you going to do something else?" Abby smirked, "Taking me is what your thinking right?Right?" Her smirk grew into a smile.

"Yeah, you know me too well" Aaron laughed.

"See, I study my boyfriend. So what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Around, 4:30 or 5:00, depends" Aaron yawned.

"You sound tired hun, I don't want you to come if-"

"Don't worry, I'll drink redbull. It keeps me going" Aaron smiled and placed his pen down on the paper.

"Okay, so I'll tell my dad" Abby got up, "I'll see you then"

"Bye for now"

"Bye for now" Abby turned off the phone and walked downstairs. Bobby was sitting on the couch and he was watching football.

"Hey Abby..." Bobby glanced at her.

"Hey pops. Dad Aaron told me he knows a place downtown where they sell dresses for every size"

"Okay...and he's going to take you?" Bobby raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, today. Can he take me?" She sounded needy.

"Fine...go with him" Bobby rolled his eyes, "Be home by 6:35"

"DAD!" Abby yelled.

"Okay, 8:30" Bobby brought his attention back to the tv.

"THANK YOU!" Abby kissed Bobby on his cheek. The doorbell rang and Abby got it. Brandy was there.

"Hey Abby, what's up?" Brandy said coming into the house.

"The sky! What else you dumbass!" Bobby yelled.

"OH JOY! Satan's bitch is here!" Brandy said sarcasticly.

"Sorry..." Abby began laughing.

"He should be sorry!" Brandy yelled, "Fuckin idiot!" Abby began walking upstairs. Brandy came in the livingroom.

"Where's my Jackie?" She said firmly.

"Oh he went somewhere"

"Where?!" Brandy said in a harsh tone.

"...He went to buy a dress, he wanted you to come and be his shopping buddy!" Bobby laughed.

"Bobby grow a pair! You bitch!"

"I bet you already have some huh?!" Bobby laughed uncontrollaby. Brandy stuck up her middle finger and walked up stairs to find Jack.

"That's the time your legs open up?!" Bobby yelled.

"How many pets have you raped Bobby?!" Brandy yelled from the top of the steps and walked into Jack's room. 4:30 came and Abby went downstairs. Aaron knocked on the door and Bobby opened it.

"Yeah?" Bobby said harshly.

"Is Abby here Mr. Mercer?" Aaron said in a polite way.

"I'm right here" Abby said from the top of the stairs. She began walking down the steps and glanced at Bobby, "Come on Aaron, let's go" Bobby stared at them and watched Abby and Aaron drive off. He closed the door and then he heard screaming upstairs.

"JACK! You getting raped up there?!" Bobby joked. He jogged upstairs and opened the door to Jack's room. He saw Brandy and Jack sitting on the bed with something in her hand. They both stared at Bobby.

"Wha?" Bobby said and Brandy stood up. She held up a preganacy test, "The fuck?!" Bobby yelled, then Brandy fell to the ground.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_I know I've been gone forever but I'm back now peoples! Review!_**


	11. Unbelievable

**"Unbelievable"**

Brandy layed on the hospital bed with Jack on her side, holding her hand. Bobby stared into the room with a pissed off face and his hands crossed. He paced, back and forward. Jack slowly got up and walked out the room. Bobby pushed Jack up to the wall and pushed his force on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Bobby yelled at Jack as he struggled to get Bobby's force off of him.

"Leave me alone Bobby!" Jack pushed Bobby and walked down that hallway.

"Your fucking crazy!" Bobby yelled at Jack and he threw up his middle finger.

Abby, Angel, Sofi, and Jerry came to the hospital.

"Is she okay?!" Angel asked the doctor.

"She'll be fine, she's just unconcious but she's still alive" the doctor fixed his papers that he held.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked.

"Yes yo-" then they all ran to look for Brandy. The doctor tried to calm them all down but they wouldn't. Abby finally found Brandy laying on her bed. She stared at her for a quick minute.

"Hey guys! SHE'S IN HERE!" Abby opened the door, Angel, Sofi, and Jerry followed Abby to the bed. Brandy slept quietly. They all sat down or stood up, staring at the quietly sleeping Brandy. Abby walked to the side of Brandy's bed. She held her hand.

"Brandy...we're here for you...if you can hear me...we're here..." Abby sat down on the chair next to Brandy's bed. Jack came inside a couple of minutes later with two coffees. He opened the door quickly, when he saw then he stopped in shock.

"What are you guys doing here..." Jack asked holding the two coffee cups.

"Well, Bobby called us and told us what happened" Angel said sitting on the window ceil.

"We came here a fast as we can..." Jerry said right after Angel.

"And we also knew about...Brandy being pregnant" Sofi stared at Jack with sympathy in her eyes. Jack looked down at his boots.

"We'll do anything to help Uncle Jack" Abby looked at Jack and back at Brandy.

"No...don't worry, I can handle it" Jack looked up and stared at Brandy.

"But she's pregnant and you might need someone around the house to take car-" Sofi began but Jack cut her off.

"NO! I've got it! I can handle whatever comes my way. I've dealt with shit when I was younger and I survived. This is another thing, it's new but I can handle it!" Jack yelled. Then he paused and took a deep breath. Jack sighed, "...I'm sorry...I'm just so...so afraid...I'm afraid of everything that's going to happen" Jack began to cry and Abby, Angel, Jerry, and Sofi got up and all hugged him.

"Everything's going to be okay Jackie-o, we got your back" Angel said patting Jack's back.

"Thanks guys..." Jack sighed and Abby wipped his tears off.

"Don't worry Jackie-o, Bobby don't have to call you a fairy anymore" Jerry smiled.

"Because he's the real fairy!" Sofi yelled and she smiled at Jack.

"Closet gay man" Abby laughed and so did Jack. A few minutes later, Bobby came to the door with angry in his eyes. He pushed the door open.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Bobby blurted out.

"You were the one who called us man, why you acting lik-" Angel began but Bobby interupted him.

"NO! It's wrong! Jack's too young to have a baby with that fucking cunt!" Bobby yelled.

"You shut your motherfucking mouth Bobby! You dont know anything about Brandy!" Jack yelled at Bobby.

"I do! I know she's a money grubber, she's a fucking slut and I don't want her having your kid!" Bobby looked furious.

"Bobby, shut the fuck up!" Sofi yelled at him, "You leave these two alone!" She yelled with anger in her voice.

"SOFI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bobby yelled and he pointed his finger at her.

"BOBBY! Your going out of your fucking mind! You better watch the way you talk to my girl!" Angel protected Sofi.

"Bobby just calm down man, this is unnessesary" Jerry said in a calm way.

"Jerry, you don't know shit, just shut the fuck up!" Bobby looked at him.

"DAD! That's enough! You need to calm the fuck down! Yelling and screaming is not going to-" Bobby interupted her.

"Abby you better shut your fucking mouth!" Bobby pointed his finger at Abby.

"WHY?! WHY DON'T YOU WANT US TO BE TOGETHER?!" Jack yelled with fury in his voice.

"BECAUSE! YOU CAN'T!" Bobby's voice got louder.

"WHY?!" Jack asked again and he grabbed Bobby's arms.

"YOU CAN'T! FUCK!" Bobby yelled at Jack as he tried to remove the pressure of Jack's force off of his arms.

"WHY?!" Jack asked again as his grip got tighter on Bobby's arms. Bobby tried to get loose of the grip.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!" Bobby yelled and punched Jack in his face. Jack fell to the ground and stared at Bobby. Abby tried to help Jack up as he was bleeding. Bobby stared at his hands, it was red. He stared back at Jack who was staring at him with a shocked look on his face. Angel, Jerry, and Sofi were staring at Bobby; they were all appalled.

"She's your sister?" Angel asked Bobby.

"...Yes...she is..." Bobby said in a calm voice.

"WHAT?!" they all turned around to find Brandy awake. Jack jumped up and looked at Brandy, "I'M YOUR SISTER?!" She yelled.

"Your up!" Jack smiled with the blood running down his lips. Brandy sat up quickly and jumped out the bed. She pulled the tubes out of her arm. Angel tried to slow her down from getting out the bed quickly.

"HEY! Slow down now!" Angel held her.

"I'm am not your sister Bobby!" Brandy walked towards him, with Angel holding her. She limped as she walked towards him.

"Yes you are Brandy" Bobby stared at the 5'3 girl looking up at him.

"HOW?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" She yelled and then Brandy let out a cough.

"Because...I found my adoption papers and it said that your my sister" Bobby sighed.

"What?! Did it say Brandy Willcot on it?!" She said quickly.

"Yes it did, and then I researched online...I found out where you lived" Bobby looked at Brandy in her eyes.

"Where do I live?!" She said at a fast pace againg.

"214 Rogue street between Elizabeth and Eggleston avenue" Bobby said with certainty.

"...Oh wow...that is my address" Brandy looked at Bobby in amazement.

"Not only that, I...took a DNA test, when you left your cup on the table two weeks before I took a q-tip and took your saliva. Then I took it to the DNA center and they tested it...it came out positive, you are my sister..." Bobby sighed.

"Damn..." Angel said as he scratched his head.

"...I don't believe you..." Brandy said looking down at the ground.

"Wha-" Bobby began to ask.

"I don't believe you" Brandy said quickly.

"Why? I'm telling the truth!" Bobby said looking at them all.

"No your not Bobby, if you were my brother I'd know. Your lying" Brandy wipped the tears off of her face.

"I'm not lying...I'm swear on my grave!" Bobby looked shocked. There was a silence that spreaded around the room. Brandy looked down at the ground and past Bobby at the door. She then looked at Jack who was looking at the ground. He glanced at her. Then a couple of seconds later. Brandy ran towards the door. She quickly opened it and ran out the door. They all ran after Brandy. She found the staircase and ran up the stairs. She skipped some steps and her hair flew in the air as she ran. Jack was behind her but she was faster then him. Then, she finally made it to the roof. The wind blew, and the nightime sky looked sincerely gorgeous. She went to the edge of the roof and stared off the roof. Brandy took off the bracelet that the hospital gave her. She began crying, Jack finally come to the roof. He stared at Brandy.

"BRANDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack screamed at her, "GET DOWN!" He yelled. Brandy didn't look back at him, she just stared at the ground below.

"BRANDY PLEASE!" Abby yelled.

"DON'T DO IT!" Jerry said loudly.

"GIRL GET FROM THERE!" Angel walked a little closer to her.

"OH MY GOD! BRANDY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Bobby yelled as he finally came to the roof.

"Please Brandy, you don't need to do this hun!" Sofi said calmly. Jack began crying.

"Please...don't leave me Brandy...I love you...I need you...please..." Jack fell on his knees, "Your the only one that's here for me...please" Brandy turned around and looked at Jack.

"...I love you too Jack...I need to do this...it'll be better...please" Her tears fell down from her face.

"NO! PLEASE!" Jack screamed and he got off of his knees. Brandy then jumped, and Jack ran towards her...Brandy was gone...or so we thought...

**_Author's Note to Wonderful People!_**

**_I'm really,really, really sorry for the wait everyone! SORRY! I'll update more often everyone! REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	12. My Plague

_**"My Plague"**_

Jack quickly ran over to grab Brandy's hand. He grabbed it but her hand was slipping.

"JACK!" She screamed. Jack's face be to turn red as he held onto her hand.

"Brandy! I've got you! I won't let you go!" Jack said. Angel, Jerry, Sofi, Abby, and Bobby helped Brandy up. They all picked up Brandy's body and pulled her over the ledge. Jack and Brandy fell onto the ground and he gasped for air.

"..." Brandy stared at Jack as they layed on the ground.

"...Are you crazy?" He asked breathing as he slowly got up.

"I-I-I-I...I thought you'd leave me..." Brandy crawled up and held herself on the hard cold ground.

"Yeah! You do belong in the hospital if your going to think that! I'd never leave you like that Brandy!" Jack yelled at her, she was startled by Jack's tone in his voice, "I can't believe you would think that! Your making me go fucking crazy Brandy! CRAZY! Everytime your away, I feel uncomplete! And here! Take it" Jack pulled out a black box and threw it on the ground. Jack walked past Bobby and to the rooftop door. He turned around and looked at Brandy, "Maybe you'll realize how much I love you by taking a look in that box" He ran down the steps and out of the building.

Bobby stared at Brandy as she cried on the ground. Sofi and Abby helped her up. Angel and Jerry sighed and they all went downstairs back into Brandy's hospital bedroom.

* * *

Jack walked down the steps into the dark kitchen. It was 3:25 AM, and Jack couldn't sleep. He turned on the light and walked to the refrigerator. Jack pulled out some homemade cookies and heated it up in the microwave. He the sat down and stared at the cookies being heated. 

"_She hasn't talked to me in a month...I wonder if she forgot about me...I wonder how's she doing...I hope she didn't get an abortion or something. I mean I was only being honest with her. I love her to death, I'd never leave her like that. She's the only one that's there for me_" Jack thought, "_She can't just ignore me like that...I'm the father of that baby_" Jack sighed and took out the cookies from the microwave. He grabbed some milk and sat back down. Jack kept thinking about Brandy. Then, he heard soft knocks on the backyard door. Jack looked up and slowly walked to the door. He opened it and Brandy stood there, long brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She then pushed the door open and kissed Jack uncontrolably. He didn't exspect her to give him that response. Jack noticed she was wearing the ring. Then he quickly closed the door and she pushed Jack up to the wall. She then forcefully kissed Jack. He thought, "Oh how I love her soo-wait! What the fuck?! She hasn't spoken to me for a month and she comes in here and starts to kiss me! What's going on here?!" Jack pulled his wet lips from Brandy's and grabbed her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing here Brandy?!" Jack yelled at her in a whisper voice.

"...I came to see you" She stared at him in her big brown eyes and her full lips, he wanted to kiss her again but he held back.

"NO! You haven't seen me in a month! You haven't called me! All of a sudden you come here and exspect me to open my arms soo quickly to you?! Where were you?!" Jack moved away from her.

"...I've been thinking about us..." Brandy turned around to face him.

"Us? I've been wondering if there is an "Us" anymore" Jack sat back down on the chair.

"...Jack, I've been lost without you...your the only guy that loves me and cares for me" Brandy walked to him, "I'm soo sorry babe, forgive me" She gently grabbed Jack's hand and rubbed it as she spoke.

"...All I ever wanted was someone who understood me...your that person Brandy. I do forgive you baby" Jack kissed her and hugged Brandy.

* * *

6 months later 

"Yeah dad can I talk to you?" Abby asked as she slowly walked into the livingroom. Bobby was watching hockey

"Yeah what?" He asked in a husky voice. Abby sat next to him.

"Dad, what if I was to say you'll be having another lil human being walking around here soon?" Abby asked in a low voice.

"I wouldn't say anything, I'd just tear up shit" Bobby glanced at her, "...Why you ask?" He said in a suspisiocus way.

"No...I just wanted to know...I mean since ya know I'm turning 17 tommorrow I was wondering if you'd be pissed off if I was to be...preganat or something. And plus! I was watching a program about abortion and how it's wrong" Bobby glared at her. They sat on the couch in silence. Bobby muted the tv.

"Abby, you better not tell me what your about to tell me cause if you do then someone very dear to you will get knocked the fuck out..." Bobby said in a calm voice.

Abby's eyes began to tear up, "...Dad, it was a mistake..." She covered her face with her hands.

"A MISTAKE?!!!" Bobby jumped up and flipped the coffee table over. Cigarrettes and a bunch of stuff fell on the ground.

"Yes...I'm-I'm sorry" Abby looked up at him with her crying eyes.

"SORRY?! Abby what the fuck! Abby! Get-get out of my fucking sight! NOW!" He yelled at her and his face was red. Abby jumped up and cried her way up to her bedroom. She slammed the door. Bobby punched the wall out of angry.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Okay everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while and I know everyone wanted to know what happens! And now you know: ) Review beautiful ones!_**


	13. Unhealthy

_**"Unhealthy"**_

Abby turned the cam recorder on and stared at it for a little bit. She sighed.

"**My dad...he's pissed off at me. I never thought I'd get pregnant. Aaron doesn't know yet, I mean, all I ever wanted was happiness. I wonder if Aaron would reject me or something, and say that that's not his kid. Why did I do such a stupid thing?! What if Aaron's gonna screw me over? What if I get thrown out or something...there's soo much going on right now. I'm going to call Aaron now and see what he says..." **Abby turned off the cam recorder and got up. She grabbed the telephone and dialed Aaron's number. Aaron's answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Aaron...umm, can I talk to you about something?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, sure what is it babe?"

"Umm, well it's something important. Very important. Well you see, I don't know how to expain it to you but..."

"...Your pregnant..." Aaron blurted out.

"...How'd you uh know?" Abby had a shocked look.

"I could hear it in your voice. And don't worry, by the end of this month I'm going to move into my penthouse and I'll still have my job. My parents, they're sending me money every month" Aaron grew a smirk on his face.

"...How much?" She said curiously.

"About $6,000. That's going to help us out a lot. They might cut down the allowance, depends" Aaron's soothing voice made her feel secured.

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on how well they can manage keeping the house and the bills crap like that. But I'm still going to have money in the bank and have a job. You don't have to work--"

"But I want to work"

"Babe, not now considering the fact that you are pregnant. So, your going to stay home and relax. I mean your getting out of school so this plan will work babe. Don't worry, I got you" Abby smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to--I mean we're going to tell my dad. I hope he approves, most likely he won't"

"He might you never know"

* * *

Downstairs, Jack sat down and watch Bobby pace with a angry look on his face. 

"Maybe we can...umm..." Jack hesitated to finish his sentence.

"Maybe we can what Jack?! Maybe we can what?!" Bobby snapped on Jack.

"...Abortion-" Bobby interupted.

"Fuck no! I'm not doing abortion. It's a fucking sin-" Jack interupted this time.

"I know it's a sin, it's just that-"

"Listen, she's not having an abortion okay?! That's fucking final!" Bobby's face was red and he was steaming. He sat down next to Jack.

"Bobby...calm down...everything's gonna be okay" Bobby stared at the ground.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Bobby had revenge in his eyes.

"No...there's a solution to all of this..." Jack began, "Maybe...maybe we can...give the baby away" Bobby turned his head to Jack.

"Are you joking?" He asked.

"No, do you want to have a baby around?" Jack asked.

"No...yes...NO!...YES! I DON'T KNOW!" Bobby jumped up.

"Calm down Bobby..." Jack got up and rubbed Bobby's back.

"No, I can't calm down, shit!" Bobby sighed.

"Your going to take my baby away?..." Abby asked standing in the archway of the kitchen. Bobby and Jack turned their heads.

"Abby..." Jack began.

"NO! YOUR GOING TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY?!" She yelled, and her eyes turned red.

"ABBY! JESUS!" Bobby yelled at her.

"NO! NO! DAD! NO! Your not fucking taking my baby away from me!" She screamed at him and the tears fell down her cheek

"NOW LOOK!" Bobby began, "I'm not fucking having a kid around here! I already have to deal with one and that's you!"

"FUCK YOU! I hate you!" Abby screamed at him. Brandy came down stairs.

"What's going on?! Why are you guys yelling?" She asked.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed again. Bobby balled up his fist and began to charge at Abbygayle. Brandy pulled Abby back and Jack pulled Bobby back.

"YEAH! HIT ME LIKE HOW YOU USE TO HIT MOM! YOU FUCKER!" She screamed her lungs out. Brandy held her back.

"STOP!" Brandy yelled at Abby.

"YOU WANNA HIT ME?! HIT ME!" She screamed, "HIT ME DADDY!" She screamed at him louder and louder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bobby yelled at her and tears began to come down his cheek. Once Abby saw tears come out of his eyes, she stared at his dark brown eyes and stopped moving.

"I LOVED YOU MOTHER! I LOVE YOU!..." Bobby broke down, and the tears poured out of his eyes.

"..." Abby stayed quiet.

"Why would you do this to me?...Why Abby? Why?" Bobby opened the backyard door and walked out. Jack stood there, feeling the nighttime air hit his face. Abby ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door. Jack and Brandy stood in the kitchen staring at each other.

"Should we leave them alone or go and see if they're okay?" Brandy asked.

"I'm gonna go and see if Bobby's okay, you go and see if Abby's okay" Jack told Brandy. Brandy's pregnant body jogged up the steps and Jack ran outside into the shed. He saw Bobby holding up a chainsaw and a hammer.

"Bobby..." Jack said slowly, and Bobby turned around, his hair was in his face and he his eyes were red.

Meanwhile...

Brandy slowly opened the door to Abby's room, Abby was laying on the floor with the lights off. The street lights came into her window. Brandy sat on the floor.

"Abby, hunny, talk to me" She said and grabbed Abby's wet hand.

"I hate myself..." Her voice sounded so depressed.

"Hunny, everything's going to be okay..."

"No it's not" Tears fell down her rosy cheeks and she wiped the snot off her nose.

"Bobby's gonna calm down, he's gonna get over it.." A second later, they both her a chainsaw go off and Jack's voice. Abby sat up.

"Oh no" She got up and ran out her room. Brandy tried to get off the floor but she couldn't.

"I'm coming with I get my fat ass up off the floor" She sighed and layed on the floor. Abby ran down the steps and into the backyard.

"BOBBY STOP!" Jack yelled. Bobby grabbed the keys and jumped into Jack's Mustang. Abby ran towards the car.

"STOP! DAD STOP!" Bobby shut off the chainsaw and threw the hammer into the back seat.

"BOBBY STOP!" Jack pulled Bobby back, Bobby pushed Jack off of him.

"Jack, don't fucking make me kill you! Back the fuck off" Bobby said in a firm voice, he hopped into the car and drove off. Abby stood there in shock.

"HOW ARE WE--What the fuck!" Abby said in a apalled way. She put her heads on her head. Brandy came downstairs with her hand on her lower back walking like a pregnant women (which she was).

"Come on, where's Jerry?" Jack asked. Sofi and Angel came downstairs.

"What the fuck's going on? Where's Bobby man, he took majority of my condoms ma--" Jack interupted Angel.

"WE HAVE NO FUCKING TIME FOR THAT! BOBBY'S GONE MAD!" Jack yelled, he ran down the street and Abby followed. Since Jerry lives a couple of blocks away from them, they could easily go to his house if anything happens. Jack banged on the door. Surprisingly, Jerry was home and he opened the door.

"Damn man, why you banging on my door like that?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, Bobby went to go and kill Aaron!" Jack was breathing heavily.

"WHAT?!" Jerry said in a frantic way.

"He went to go and kill my boyfriend!" Abby added.

"WHY?!" Jerry asked looking down at Abby.

"Because! He got me pregnant!" Abby said in a fast way, "NOW COME ON! He might hurt him!" Abby pulled Jerry's arm.

"Now hold on, I don't blame Bobby for going insane. But, he doesn't have to go crazy, was Bobby carrying a weapon or something?" Jerry asked.

"YEAH! A chainsaw and a hammer! I think he also has his gun in the car t--" Jerry grabbed his coat.

"Oh hell no, we gotta go" Jerry turned to Cammile, "Baby, I'll be back. I gotta take care of some buisness" Jerry slammed the door and they all jumped in Jerry's car. They drove off into the dark street.

Meanwhile...

Bobby sped through the street with anger in his eyes. He sped past a a redlight...then BAM! a truck hit the car and flipped it over 5 times...is this the end of Bobby Mercer?...

**_Author's Note to Wonderful People!_**

**_I know what all of you are thinking! What the fuck took you soooo long?! I've been on vacation! But I'm back now bitches!!!_**


	14. In A State Of Confusion

_**In A State Of Confusion**_

The truck, slammed into Bobby's car and created a chain of accidents that were unimaginable to the human mind. Seven cars hit each other, Bobby and his car was pinned in the middle of the street. Left, right, left, right, he got hit by each car.

_**Arriving At The Scene**_

Jerry stopped the car as they arrived at the accident. Horns were honking, smoke was everywhere, people were scattered all around the street. Abby slowly got out the car and stared at the car in the middle, she knew it was her father. Abby's face began to turn red, and her nose flared up. Jerry ran toward the smoke and the car, he saw Bobby knocked out cold. Bobby's head was on the staring wheel and blood was pouring out of his arm. Jerry and Jack jumped over the cars and tried to open the door with the little space in between Bobby's car and a pink Lamborghini.

"BOBBY!" Jerry yelled, "Come on man! BOBBY!" Jerry yelled louder. Bobby's eyes began squinting, and he started moaning.

"Bobby?" Jack said, "Bobby..." Jack whispered.

"...whoa...what happened?" Bobby asked trying to sit up.

"You got hit by a car-" Jack said, Jerry interrupted.

"You got hit by _cars_..."Jerry glanced at Jack and turned his attention back to Bobby.

Bobby's eyes widened then he fainted.

* * *

_Bobby walked into the bright room, holding a tray with eggs, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and a slice of cake. He had a rose in a small vase, and a smile on his face. The stunning light from the sun, shined on the fair skinned woman's face. He walked toward the side of the bed._

_"Good morning sunshine..."He said softly. She gave him a sweet smile and looked down at the breakfast._

_"You made me breakfast? With everything I like, and a rose on the side, WWW" She smiled and gave Bobby a gentle kiss on the lips._

_"It's the least I could do for the woman I love" He gave her a soft smile,"So you wanna eat first or take a nice shower-"_

_"Bath" She interrupted him quickly and gave him a grin._

_"-Bath, brush your teeth, and change your clothes first?" Bobby asked._

_"I wanna take a bath first" She got up out of the bed with the covers over her naked body._

_"Kay, then I'll just stick this in the microwave and-"_

_"Come and join me" She smiled and opened the bathroom door._

_"Yeah, and come and join you" Bobby smiled and watched her go in the bathroom. He quickly placed the food in the microwave and jogged upstairs. He saw her in the bathtub already and he began undressing himself. He slowly came into the bathtub and sat behind her. Bobby began slowly putting his hands through her hair; he began wetting her hair too._

_"...Have you ever thought about starting a family one day?" She asked calmly._

_"Yes, everyday with that special someone..."_

_"May I ask whom?" She asked softly._

_"...who else but you?" He smirked. The both began giggling and she laid her head on his chest while being submerged in the warm water with Bobby._

_**4 Months Later**_

_Bobby walked into the living room holding the mail. He looked up and saw her standing there with a pregnancy test in her hand._

_"...What? What's wrong? Is it Positive? Negative?" He asked franticly._

_"It's...positive!" She screamed and ran to Bobby. He picked her up and dropped the mail on the ground._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He asked holding her up._

_"I'm way too serious to even explain!" She yelled. This was the beginning of the end of their relationship._

* * *

**Hospital**

Bobby's eyes began to open, and the florescent light shined in his face.

"...Ugh...God" he said silently to himself, he looked around the room and saw a TV, chair, and medical equipment on his side bed, "Joy, I'm in a hospital..." He looked down at his arm, it had a huge gash with stitches all over it. Bobby had a pounding headache, but he continued looking around the room. He began to sit up and he slowly pulled a needle out of his arm. Then he slowly got out the bed, and took baby steps toward the door. He took a glance out of the window, and it was a clear starry night.

"How the hell am I gonna get home?" he asked himself as he walked toward the door. Then a nurse opened the door. She was frightened and gasped for air.

"Oh my God! Mr. Mercer, your out of bed!" She said in a surprised way, "Now come come, you must lay back down" She walked toward him and turned him around.

"No, I have to go home, I have to leave" He said to her as they walked back toward the bed. Bobby saw a mirror, and looked at himself for a moment. He noticed his beard got longer, and so did his hair.

"Mr. Mercer, I'll call your family as soon as you get back into the bed" Bobby turned to her.

"How long have I been in here?" He asked in a curious way.

"You've been here for almost a year now..." She said in a calm way, then she sighed, "You was in a coma for about 9 months, then we transfered you into a normal room because you woke up...you don't remember you woke up?" She asked.

"No...no I don't..." He said in a confused way.

"Well, you woke up and then you just fainted again and never woke up. You was still alive but you wasn't conscious" She explained to Bobby as he sat on the bed, "It's almost the end of September" She said.

"So, I've been in a coma for 9 months? And I woke up during those 9 months...how many times?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Twice...you don't remember?" She asked again.

"No, no I don't. Um, when are you going to call my daughter, my brothers?" He asked again.

"Just lay down" She began and Bobby laid down on the bed, still having a frown on his face, "And I'll go call them right now" She walked quickly out of the room. Bobby began thinking...

"_How come I didn't remember waking up during my coma? Is that even normal? Has anyone ever woken up from a coma and fell back into it...twice? Is that even possible? God...I'm thinking about Abby...why am I even in the hospital anyways? Did I fall down a flight of stairs or something? I'm trying to think, but all of these questions are coming at me all at once! Damn it!" _Bobby thought heavily.

_**Outside of the room**_

"Yes, Ms. Mercer, your father...he woke up from a coma-" She began but Abby interrupted her.

"_WHAT?!_" She yelled over the phone.

"Yes, he woke up, this must be the third time this happened. I think this will be the last time. The first time he woke up, he didn't say anything, it was almost like he was mute and deaf. The second time, he said little words and he seemed dead. This time, he's walking and talking like a normal person. But he does seem confused as to why he's in the hospital. Should I explain it to him or-"

"_No, I'm coming there now, I'll explain to him. I'm on my way, tell him I'm on my way_" Abby hung up the phone quickly. The nurse walked back into the room.

_**Inside the room**_

Bobby laid on the bed staring at the ceiling until the nurse came inside.

"Mr. Mercer, your daughter said she's on her way..." She came beside his bed, Bobby quickly gave her attention.

"Thanks...would you mind telling me why I'm in the hospital?" Bobby asked calmly.

"Well...uh, your daughter told me that she'll explain it to you when she gets here. I guess it's important family business" She gave Bobby a smile and walked out the room. Bobby sat on the bed, looking around at the dull room. He then turned his attention to the starry nighttime sky outside the window, and the city lights.

**_Mercer Home_**

Abby quickly got off the bed and tried to run down the steps, with this other human being on her. She reached the bottom of the steps and Jack stopped her.

"Why are you running like that?! What happened?! CONTRACTION?!" He asked franticly, Abby was breathing heavily.

"No contraction! DAD WOKE UP!" Abby yelled in a happy way, "He woke up again! The nurse just called! We gotta go to the hospital, NOW!" Abby grabbed her jacket.

"Wait, wait! what about Jerry and Angel?" Jack asked grabbing his jacket too.

"We'll call them when we get to the hospital, there's no time Jack! Let's go!" She ordered and they both left the house quickly. Jack and Abby jumped in the car and drove off.

"Wait! WAIT!" Jack said yelling in the car while driving.

"WHAT?!" She asked screaming.

"What about Brandy?!" Jack asked.

"OH! OOH! When is she coming home?" Abby asked Jack calmly.

"Um, what time is it?" He asked keeping his focus on the road.

"It's 10:30..."Abby said looking back at Jack.

"She's going to her mother's house, I just remembered, so she'll be back tomorrow" Jack sighed.

"Oh, Kay" She turned her focus onto the road ahead of them.

_**Hospital**_

Bobby sat on the bed watching "Family Guy" having a meal of mash potatoes, gravy, meat loaf, juice, jello, and pudding. He laughed while doctors were coming in and out with blood samples, testing his blood pressure, hearing, and among st other things. All he did was watch TV and eat. A doctor came in with a huge needle.

"Hey! Hey!" Bobby cutted his eyes to the doctor, "What's that thing for?" Bobby asked frantically with food in his mouth.

"It's medicine-" Bobby interrupted him quickly.

"Medicine for what?" He asked loudly.

"It's medicine to keep you calm-" Bobby interrupted him again.

"Keep me calm for what? Why can't I be the way I am right now? Huh?" He asked loudly again.

"Most patients here are asleep, we don't need noise now do we?" The doctor said.

"Look, I don't know you, I don't know if your sane or out of your fucking mind. But your not sticking that in me!" Bobby let off a little laugh.

"Mr. Mercer, how sure are you about that?" the doctor asked fixing his glasses.

"...Are you gay?" Bobby asked in a serious tone.

"..." The doctor went quiet, "...What if I was to say yes?" The doctor gave Bobby a little smirk.

"WHOA! WHOA! HELL NO! Um, no I'll stick with women dude" Bobby patted him on the back.

"...Why?" He sounded disappointed.

"..." Bobby gave him a side look again, "...Are you high?" Bobby asked in a serious whisper.

"What's wrong with having a little affection from a guy? Especially for a handsome man like you" The doctor came a little closer to Bobby and Bobby began scooting over.

"...NURSE! NURSE!" Bobby yelled. The nurse came in quickly.

"Yes Mr. Mercer?" She came toward them.

"Sexual harassment, take him away" Bobby's eyebrows went up while he was pointing at the doctor.

"Mr. Colloway, you know your not suppose to be out of your room! What are you doing in here?" The nurse took the man's hand.

"Well, I got lost, I didn't know what was going on!" He said innocently.

"Oh it's okay, just don't wonder off like that again, this is the 178th time you did this!" She said nicely.

"I know, I'm sorry, the lights confuse me" They both walked out, hand-in-hand. Bobby frowned.

"...What the fuc-"Bobby began but the door opened quickly again. Abby and Jack stood by the archway.

Bobby stared at Abby and Jack, and they stared back, "...Well are you gonna stand there for the whole night, or are you gonna give me a fucking hug?!" Bobby asked holding his arms out. Abby and Jack smiled and they both ran to give Bobby a hug.

"OH DAD! I'm so happy! Thank God your back!" Abby said, holding her father tight.

"Hell yeah I'm back!" Bobby smiled.

"Bobby, dude, you have me scared for 9 months straight man!" Jack and Bobby broke their hug and Jack smiled at Bobby. Abby and Bobby broke their hug and Abby sat on his bed.

"...Abby...may I ask...why is there a pillow under your shirt? It's perfectly shaped like a baby bump!" Bobby laughed looking at her stomach.

"...That's cause...it is..." Abby said in a quietly but loud enough for Bobby to hear her.

"...Um...I'm not getting what the fuck your saying ha, I'm just not" Bobby laughed again then his face turned serious.

"...We...need to talk..." Abby began, Jack closed the door and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"...We sure do...now take be back...waaaaay back!" Bobby folded his hands.

"Okay, where to start? Okay here's the thing..." Abby began.

**_Author's Note To Wonderful People_**

**_Hey everyone! Told ya I'll be updating now! Okay, reviews, add me on myspace! And be cool! love you all, and more will be coming soon! )_**


	15. Hanging By A Moment

**_Hanging By A Moment_**

Bobby had a serious exspression on his face after Abby finished explaining to him what happened and why he was in the hospital. In his mind, he was in complete and utter shock but outside he appeared calm.

"...So basically...that's what happened dad..." Abby went quiet. Everything went silent as Bobby and Abby stared at each other. Jack stared at the ground.

"...So, I ended up in the hospital because I was going after your boyfriend to kill him for getting you pregnant?" Bobby asked calmly.

"...Yeah..." Abby said quietly.

"How far along are you?" Bobby asked looking down.

"This is the 9th month dad. And I know what your thinking, abortion, abortion, abortion and that's a no, no, no" Abby stared at him.

"You know me too well. So is he taking care of you?"

"Yeah, he's still with me. We're working things out dad. He bought a condo and we're living there now together. I vist the house sometimes but he and I live at our condo. It's in the city" Abby stopped talking as she saw Bobby become uneasy.

"...Are ya going to college?" He asked sitting up more.

"Yeah, he's paying for my college bills and stuff...dad, Aaron is a great guy. I think you should just give him a chance...he loves me and I love him too. He's not like other guys who would have left me if they found out I was pregnant...he stayed around. That shows dedication and love..." Abby stopped talking as Bobby sat up straight.

"...Okay Abby...you two have my blessing..." Abby looked at Bobby weirdly, she was surprised at the words that came out of Bobby's mouth.

"...Umm, dad, are you high? Are you thinking straight?" Abby asked.

"I'm thinking perfectly, you two have my blessing. If he's making you happy, then he's making me happy. I give the guy credit for sticking around and staying with you. So, therefore, you two are good by me" Bobby smiled at Abby.

"...Bobby may I ask what the hell happened to you?" Jack asked Bobby staring at him in his big brown eyes.

"I dont know, I just became a lil more nicer...maybe" Bobby began eating his jello.

"...Maybe we should get the doctors to check up on him or something" Abby whispered at Jack.

"Yeah, Bobby's a lil too nice right now. I dont know what the hell happened to him. Maybe it's some side effect or something...maybe he'll go back to the real Bobby tomorrow" Jack whispered back.

"I hope so..." Abby turned back and looked at her father laughing at Family Guy and eating jello.

_**Next Morning**_

"He still hasnt changed!" Jack said pacing back and forth with his arms crossed.

"I dont know what the hell happened, but it happened" Abby said standing outside of Bobby's hospital room door.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked Abby.

"I dont know, I guess dad's going to stay like this. I mean, usually shit like this goes away in 24 hours but it hasn't changed" She pushed her hair back and stood up straight.

"Yeah well, Bobby's gonna have to snap out of it sooner or later"

"Maybe he's just gonna stay like this"

"Maybe...but I have to worry about two things: you and Bobby, you having a baby in three more days and Bobby's strange attitude! Both situations are scaring the shit out of me and it's overloading my brain Abby!"

"Uncle Jack, chill. Breathe! We're going to get through this. Dad's going to change...give it about a week or so" Abby looked unsure.

"I hope he does, because this shit is making me stressed out. I don't know what the hell to do" Jack slid onto the ground and buried his face in his hand. Abby sat next to him.

"Dont worry, dad's gonna be okay. This is probably just a phase, some strange side effect. But I can assure you that he'll be okay...I'm worried about him too but I know he'll be okay...alright?" She looked at Jack in his eyes.

"Okay...I guess I gotta be positive and optimistic" Jack said cracking a little smile.

"Yes, yes you do. Now get up, you can't have a pregnant girl like me on the ground like this" Jack jumped up and helped Abby up. Suddenly, Jack and Abby saw Jerry, Angel, and Sofi coming down the hall.

"So has he changed yet?" Angel asked.

"Nope, he's still the same" Jack crossed his arms.

"...Damn...this is strange, what the hell happened to him?" Jerry asked.

"We dont know, we told the doctor that his personality changed but the doctor said nothing's wrong" Abby sighed.

"...I could get use to Bobby being like this" Sofi smiled and everyone looked at her, "What? He was an asshole to me now he's nice!"

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Angel asked turning his attention back to Abby and Jack.

"Yeah but he said that he's okay and he doesn't remember being hostel" Abby looked worried. Everything seemed like it was on her shoulders and she didn't know what to do.

"Is he leaving the hospital today?" Jerry asked peeking through the window.

"That's what the doctors said, they said he's good enough to go. The testings seem to go through fast. They found he was perfectly healthy and fine and vibrant" Abby peeked through the window and saw Bobby laughing at Spongebob.

"It doesn't sound like the typically Bobby ya know" Angel shooked his head.

"Yeah, I mean God! What else is there to do?" Jack asked.

"Did you tell him about his past?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Umm, yeah. But he seems to say the same thing "that's the past, I'm a better person now. I realized what I did was really stupid and I take full responsiblity for my actions" blah blah blah! UGH! it's clouding my fucking brain" Abby punched her fist to the wall.

"Hey hey, mami! No cursing, the baby remember! And dont hit the wall, your gonna fuck up your fist" Sofi walked over to Abby.

"Your right, sorry" Abby covered her fist with her hand.

"Come on mami" Sofi took Abby away from the guys, "We'll be back I'ma take her to the bathroom, her hand's turning red" They both walked off to the bathroom and the brother's continued to talk.

"So what's new?" Jack asked.

"A lot...we found out some new shit...some bad new shit" Angel took a deep sigh.

"Like what? What's going on?" Jack seemed nervous.

"Victor Sweet...that's what's going on-" Jerry said and Angel continued.

"Word on the street is, Vic has unfinished buisness with Bobby..." Jack had a blank espression.

"...Wha-what?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we thought he was dead...but I guess we were wrong" Jerry said scratching his head.

"But, I thought Bobby knocked the shit out of him and threw him in the water in the middle of the lake. He could have died of hypothermia...didn't he?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's what we heard, but it was a false story. He faked his death"

"How the hell is he going to do that when he was thrown into the fucking cold ass fucking lake?!" Jack yelled.

"We dont know man, all we heard was one of his boys helped find his body and took him out. Then the ambulance came and helped revive Vic. Now he wants revenge on Bobby and all of us" Angel said standing against the wall.

"Shit! SHIT! SHIT! Fucking hell! Damnit" Jack punched his fist into the wall.

"What the hell is with ya'll punchin walls and shit?" Jerry asked.

"Calm down Jack, everythin will be-" Jack interupted Angel.

"Okay?! No it wont Angel! Vic is gonna come after us all. What if he tries to kill Abby and the baby?! Bobby, Jerry, Sofi, all of us! Then what?!" Jack yelled and his face turned red.

"Seems like your turning into Bobby Jack..." Angel unfolded his arms.

"What?" Jack's face turned into a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Your catching traits from the man himself. Look, chill. If Vic even tries to do something to us I swear to God I'd kill him, we'd finish him before he even starts. Now just chill" Angel stared at Jack in his eyes.

"...I'll try to chill..." Jack said looking down.

"Okay, look I'ma go-" Just then Sofi came running down the hall yelling.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! Abby! HER WATER BROKE!!!" Sofi screamed.

"Ahh shit!" Jack said.

"Where is she?!" Angel asked Sofi.

"She's in the bathroom I told her to wait there while I get help!" Sofi said holding Angel's arms.

"Okay, damnit, NURSE! Go get the nurse" Angel said while he was running to the bathroom, Jerry and Jack followed while Sofi ran to get a nurse.

"Could it get any more worse?" Jack asked while he was running.

"Yeah a lot worse!" Jerry said. They reached the bathroom and saw Abby standing there holding her stomach, they saw the water on the ground. They all paused staring at her.

"...Yeah...Why dont you go get me a fucking doctor dickheads!" Abby yelled. Back in Bobby's room, he layed watching Spongebob and continued eating. Suddenly, the door opened and tall, mysterious man walked in with a long fur coat. Bobby looked over to the door.

"Well...well...well...if it aint Bobby Mercer the No Mercy Reaper haha! Long time no see" It was Victor Sweet.

"...Well...hello there Mr. Sweet" Bobby grew a confused yet angry face. Victor walked over to Bobby's bed side and turned off the tv. He then slowly walked over to the chair by the window and sat down.

"So what have you been up Mr. Mercer?" He asked staring at him.

"...Nothin...just chillin eating jello and watchin Spongebob. You should try doing that sometime, it's fun" Bobby smiled.

"Oh no, I'd prefer watching Scarface and drinking a 40 oz." Victor laughed.

"Wow so I guess your not into cartoons huh?" Bobby asked sitting up.

"Nope, not really. I'm into murder films, those crime dramas ya know. Something about the streets and the life of a thug...something you should know about" Victor said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, like the show The Wire right? That show is hot. I haven't watched it in a while considering the fact that I've been here for 9 months in a coma" Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, so I've heard. I went through hypothermia and all that shit. Waking up in the hospital not knowing what the hell happened. Then getting terrible headaches realizing the person that put me in that place is the person I'm gonna kill...and he's sitting right in front of me" Victor folded his hands.

"Oh reeeeally? That's cool and all but I'd prefer to get killed by a tow truck then you so you can get up and take your American Gangster impression the fuck up out of her...okay?" Bobby said with a fierce attitude.

"...Bobby, your not completely getting me. In about 3 minutes after this talk...your dead"

"Well in about 3 minutes after this talk...your coming right along with me..." Bobby said staring into Victor's eyes.

"...Hell...why can't we make it 3 seconds"

"The faster the better motherfucker..." Bobby and Victor stared at each other before Victor pulled out a pistol.

"3...2...1..."

"Dont you try to hid and dont you dare run..." Bobby smirked.

The gun went off in the room and silence swept the room.

**_Author's Note To Wonderful People_**

**_Hey everyone, long time no write lol I know. Review and make sure you add me on myspace. It's in my profile so I'd really appreciate it! Thanks boo boos! TOODLES!_**


End file.
